


Baby, it's cold outside

by Merenwen76



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Omega Jared Padalecki, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/pseuds/Merenwen76
Summary: Christmas is the best time of the year for Jared. But this time he's caught in a blizzard. With his boss, of all people. - Jensen AcklesThis one not only hates Christmas but is also extremely hot
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 353
Kudos: 370





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lia1996](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia1996/gifts).



> It is January and I am writing a Christmas story. Now you can decide whether I'm a little late or very early. 
> 
> I want to emphasize that the story is of course fictitious and that none of this applies to the real families of the Ackles and Padaleckis.  
> The story is based on the novel Snowed in with the reluctant tycoon by Nina Singh 
> 
> I want to give it to Lia. I thank you for the beautiful plot and I hope you are happy with the story. 
> 
> As always and from the bottom of my heart, my thanks to Jerzcaligrl. For the great beta work and for her kind words.  
> All other errors are mine. 
> 
> I am very happy about kudos and/or comments
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter under Merenwen76.

The house was cold, but that didn't surprise Jared. He'd never set foot on the Ackle's estate and yet he felt comfortable. Despite the large Christmas tree and the lavish decorations adorning the entrance hall, the property always seemed more like a museum. 

Cold and inaccessible. 

Jared shakes the snow from his thick winter coat and takes off his gloves while holding the report jammed between his teeth.

He hopes he can quickly file the report and leave again immediately. The morning was completely planned, but, of course, Alan Ackles had to mess everything up  _ again _ . 

Jared was out jogging when he received Alan's unfriendly phone call telling him to bring this report "right away and immediately." 

In a hurry, Jared jumped in the shower, put on his next best dark blue jeans, blue Henley, and his favorite scarf. His long hair continued to dry under his white beanie as he raced in his black truck to the Ackles’ Mansion. 

Everybody was going crazy and all because of just one person. Jensen Ackles. The second-born son of the Ackles’ Pack. Also an Alpha, of course, just like his father and Josh, his oldest brother, and successor to the Ackle's Pack. 

And now, just before Christmas, the lost Son suddenly returns and everyone has to jump to attention. 

In the two years since Jared has been working for the Ackles, Jensen has had nothing to do with either the clan or the company. On the contrary, Jensen had started his own company and was successful in his job, so why did he have to show up all of a sudden? The thought made Jared nervous.

At the bottom of the stairs Jared calls up, "Mr Ackles, I have the file you wanted. I'll put it down here."

No answer. 

"Mr. Ackles?" Jared sighs and slowly climbs up the stairs. 

Josh Ackles didn't seem to be there. The eldest son had recently met a wonderful beta and it looked like he decided to spend more time on family planning in the near future. And, las if by chance, the little brother is coming back into the fold. And into the business. Jared stomps angrily up the final steps. When it became clear that Josh was going to retire from the company, Jared had hoped to move up in the company hierarchy. At 27, he's more experienced and qualified than almost anyone else in the job, but there's always that silly prejudice. Jared is just an Omega. The mistake had been made by some who thought they could intimidate Jared professionally, and many an Alpha has sneaked away with his tail between his legs after a challenging technical discussion.

Jared slowly enters Alpha Alan's suite. The room is empty, but from the adjoining bathroom he hears the sound of the shower running. "I'll put the file on your desk." Jared yells towards the door and finally he hears a grumpy answer. Jared breathes a sigh of relief and goes out the door to the stairs. 

At that moment someone opens the main door of the mansion and a tall young man enters the hall. After putting down his suitcase, he hesitates briefly and looks up at Jared. Involuntarily, Jared also stops and stares back. It had to be Jensen, no question, the characteristic features, the prominent chin, large broad shoulders, and an innate charisma that sent sends a shiver down Jared's spine. Jared pulls himself together and goes further down towards Jensen. Jensen looks at him, fascinated. That's what most Alpha men did when they first met Jared and it makes him feel uncomfortable every time. 

Jensen speaks up as the two men are finally face to face. "Sorry, I didn't know anyone else was here.“ 

Jared tries to put on his professional, charming smile, but he can't, because Jensen´s look pierces him. His eyes are green, sparkling, like emeralds. What was wrong with Jared? Normally, he never looks an Alpha directly in his eyes for so long. 

"Your father is in the shower right now. I'm sure he'll be right down." Embarrassed, he extends his hand to Jensen. "I'm Ja..."

But Jensen doesn't let him finish.

"No need for that!"

Jared looks at him in irritation. Is Jensen jet-lagged or is the man just that rude? He clears his throat and turns his eyes to the door. 

"Well, I guess I'll be on my way then." 

Jensen just nods briefly and walks past Jared. He tries not to give in to his Omega instinct and bare his neck. What's wrong with him? That idiot just threw him out and Jared almost bowed to him? To the guy who might take away the job he had fought so long and hard for? No. Jared rises to his full height and triumphantly realizes that he's bigger than Jensen. Then he collects his gloves and coat and walks past the Alpha with his head held high. 

  
  
  


Jensen watches as the young Omega closes the door behind him. Perhaps he had been a little too rude, but he had not expected to meet such a man when he entered his parents' house. After an absence of more than twenty years, he hadn't really expected anything different. 

Apparently, his father was still a typical Alpha who kept a swarm of Betas and Omegas at his beck and call. Through the lobby window, Jensen watches the young man walk to his car.  _ Breathtaking _ . That was the only word to describe this Omega. Those long legs, that narrow pelvis, then that massive torso. Unusual for an Omega, but his smell gave it away right away. Then those eyes that would have brought any monk to his knees. Apparently, his father was now into young, hot Omegas, because the man who just left could only be in his late twenties at most.

But that's none of Jensen’s business. He had only come home for a few days to evaluate some numbers at his father's request. He had no idea why his father, after all these years, asked him for help, but he didn't really want to know. Actually, Jensen had wanted to turn him down, but his mother had insisted that he grant Alan the request. After all, the old man still had financial control and money had always played a big role for his mother. Even after she left her husband all those years ago and took her youngest son with her. A scandal. The Beta, Donna Ackles, leaves the pack Alpha Alan, and Jensen was the lucky one she took with her. 

He hasn't been back here since. To this day. Jensen tried to orient himself while he looked around the entryway. Everything seems much smaller to him than it did then. But the traditional Christmas decorations look as spectacular as he remembered them.

The towering Christmas tree next to the stairs was richly decorated with gold and silver ornaments. Sparkling lights adorned the stair railing and all around stood lushly blooming Christmas stars. Far too much, too kitschy, too bundled. What was missing was festive elevator music as a permanent sound. 

_ What am I doing here?  _ Jensen asked himself once again.  _ Why did I let my parents persuade me? Especially Dad ! _

The same dad who had ignored Jensen for years until Josh decided to take a break. For whatever reason. Rumor had it that Josh had fallen in love, but that was hard to believe. It's not in the nature of the Ackles children to fall in love. 

Jensen moved on to the large living room. Here, too, everything was splendidly and exaggeratedly decorated. The walls seemed brighter and the furniture more modern. But perhaps they were the same. He had been away from home for a long time - not that he had ever felt at home here. 

Footsteps on the stairs tore him from his thoughts. Jensen counted to ten in his head and turned around to meet Alan Ackles, his maker and the man who let his mother leave back then, and without a word allowed her to take Jensen away.

To Jensen's surprise, Alan had hardly changed. Only his thick, wavy hair was grayer than it had been then, and the wrinkles in the corners of his mouth had deepened. 

"Thank you for coming, my Son ," he said, reaching out his hand. 

Jensen shook it. "Sure."

"I appreciate it. You're obviously a busy man, too."

Jensen just nodded. It was none of his father's business that he was only here because of Donna’s request. 

"Jensen, you are a successful management consultant. And as such, I think it's high time you start evaluating the company that you and your brother will one day inherit from me."

"It seems reasonable," Jensen remarked.

"You've accomplished a lot at your age. Your company is well-known. Even other pack leaders are singing your praises."

Jensen lets his father's words sink in. What would those words have meant to him as a child. How much the teenager Jensen had wanted his father's praise. How many times later as a student he had hoped that his father would show up at one of his award ceremonies? How many times had he waited for a call on his birthday? 

No. For a long time. He did not crave this man's approval.

"Then I'd best get started right away." Coldly, Jensen changes the subject.

If Alan was looking forward to a maudlin reunion between father and son, he would be in for a disappointment. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely feedback. It’s the best currency in the world.

On the way to the office Jared's rage only increased. Jared was known for his professionalism, but unfortunately also for his emotions, and Jensen Ackles managed to make his emotions more than stirred up. Who does this Alpha think he is? How could he just ship Jared off like that? And above all, why did he put up with it? But, no. Jared wouldn't let his emotions dictate him. He took a few deep breaths. That arrogant prick is not gonna affect his career. He worked too hard for that. Overcoming every hurdle that was put in his path as Omega. His job meant everything to him and damn it, he was good at it. Why did Jensen Ackles have to show up and jeopardize all this? And why did he always have to think back to those green eyes that looked at him distantly, almost sadly? No, that was just wishful thinking. Jensen was slick and arrogant and unfortunately his new boss. Another stone he will overcome. 

When Jared entered his office shortly after returning from the Ackles house, Sophie, his assistant, was already sitting at her desk with a pile of folders in front of her that demanded his full attention. The latest cost reduction measure proved to be a big project - for which Jared  _ had _ been responsible. Until Jensen was brought in.

„Hey, Sophie. Sorry I'm late."

Sophie looks up mischievously from the files. "Please tell me you were late because you had too much wine and then hot steamy sex with an Alpha." 

"Sophie, it's Tuesday."

"Yeah, so?"

Jared rolls his eyes.

"Never mind. Are these the latest numbers?"

Sophie nodded and handed over some of the articles. "It's all printed out. A copy of the file is in your email box."

"Thank you. That'll keep me busy for a while."

Sophie raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"You can't work on that right now."

"And why not?" 

"Because Mr. Ackles called and asked me to squeeze in another meeting. We have an unexpected guest."

_ Oh fuck _ .

"Please don’t tell me it’s Jensen Ackles!"

"Then I won't tell." Sophie can't resist the grin and Jared lets himself fall into the chair in frustration. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just the same Jensen Ackles, who's the reason I'm late, and he is so fucking annoying."

Sophie ignores Jared's drama and draws closer in curiosity.

"So? Is he really as hot as in the pictures?"

"I wasn't paying attention to that." Jared's cheeks turn pink, and he focuses on the files. 

"Are you kidding me?" Sophie looks at him with an unbelieving look.

"Jensen Ackles is one of the hottest and most sought-after Alphas in the world. The tabloids are full of him because he is wealthy, successful, and fucking hot. And you're really telling me that you haven't even registered what he looks like?

"Not really," Jared lies.

Sophie marches herself right up in front of Jared and waits until Jared looks up at her.

"I am so disappointed in you. Most people can't wait for him to get here. Come on Jared, give me something. Give me any information I can brag about."

The attractive beta has long since become more than a colleague to Jared, she's more of a friend, but at this moment, he could just shoot her to the moon.

"Just take my word for it. Jensen is nothing more than the other Alpha son of Alan Ackles. No more, no less."

"Right. Just a stupid Alpha who will inherit half of the largest toy company in North America and on top of that, accumulate a huge fortune himself." 

Jared had to agree with Sophie here. Jensen's life story was truly extraordinary. He was about to reluctantly admit it when suddenly there was a disturbance from out in the hall. 

Sophie rushes to the door. "Oh, there he is. Holy fucking shit, he looks good. And he's coming right at us!"

Jared just about jumps out of the chair when he hears a knock and Jensen enters. 

Jensen blinks in surprise as his eyes fall on Jared. 

"You?"

Jared clenches his jaw. Did Jensen really think he'd cleaned out his desk by now?

Sophie senses the tense atmosphere and seizes the conversation. "Mr. Ackles, I'm Sophie, we weren't expecting you until 9:30.

Jensen couldn't take his eyes off of Jared, and he too resisted the urge to look elsewhere. "I wanted to start earlier," he says to Sophie. "I'm looking for the person who wrote that report." He's holding up the file Jared had brought over to Mr. Ackles this morning. "I was told this was his office."

Finally, Jared also finds his voice again.

"This is it."

"Can you tell me where I can find him?"

Of course, someone like Jensen can't imagine that an Omega would be capable of something like this. Jared's eyes bore into the Alpha's gaze. 

"You already have." When Jensen looks at him in wonder, Jared continues. "I wrote the report. I filed the report this morning when we... met.“

Sophie looks at the two men with fascination. Was it just getting a little warmer?

Finally, Jensen cleared his throat. "That was  _ you _ ? The report is very comprehensive. Really impressive."

Jared tried not to get upset about Jensen's tone of surprise. Apparently, this man had put him in a drawer right away, too. But Jared was used to that. Still, he couldn't quite shake off his disappointment about Jensen.

  
  


Great, thought Jensen, as the impressive Omega on the other side of the room cast him a devastated glance. It had not been clear this morning that Jared was working for the company. He now crossed his arms in front of his chest and stretched to his full height. "Surprised? I'm the project manager at Ackles Industries and perfectly capable of writing a report." 

_ Fuck _ .

"That's not what I meant."

_ Then why did he come out of my father's suite? _

Of course, Jensen had drawn his conclusions. And he wasn't quite sure if he was wrong.

"I'm just surprised to see you here again.“ 

"This is  _ my _ office."

"Here at the firm, I meant."

The Omega raised his brow in disdain.

His eyes were almost brown, but also green and gold, and Jensen couldn't stop staring into them. A strand of hair fell into Jared's eyes, and Jensen had to pull it all together to keep from reaching for it to brush it back behind Jared's ear. God, what was wrong with him?

"Never mind." Jared's voice ripped him out of his thoughts. The young man came around the desk.

"My name is Jared Padalecki. I'm area manager retail. Your brother Josh hired me, but I work closely with Alan." 

Jared points to the file before proceeding. "Anything else you'd like to discuss?" 

Jensen was impressed. Jared was unusual. No matter what he was doing at his father's mansion earlier, he seemed determined and capable to Jensen. That's what Jensen respected.

"I've been making notes on points I'd like to know more about." 

Jared went back to his seat and pointed to the chair in front of him."Sit down, we have a little time before the meeting."

Jensen hesitated . He felt a little uncomfortable. For one thing, he was simply not used to taking instructions. On the other hand, he was annoyed by the constant Christmas music that could be heard from the lobby to here. "Do you mind if we close the door? I can't concentrate with all of this noise."

Without waiting for an answer, Jensen closes the door and takes a visible breath. Turning around, he notices Jared's mocking glance. "Do you have something against Christmas music?"

"The festival lasts two days. Two! But for some reason all this music is being played for weeks before."

"Maybe because it's the  _ most wonderful time of the year? _ " Jared can't help but laugh.

"Please don't tell me you're one of those people who still writes wish lists and brings out the Christmas decorations as soon as Thanksgiving is over.“

„And what would be so wrong with that?“

Jensen shrugs his shoulders.

The fights between his parents had always been particularly bad during the Christmas season.All that pent-up hatred would come pouring out of them. His father stayed at work longer and longer, and his mother got more and more upset. In the end, he and Josh just wished that Christmas was over. Even the expensive and opulent gifts could not compensate for this.

How did they even come up with this topic? He didn't owe an explanation to a man he had just met, no matter how much he was attracted to him. But Jared still expects an answer.

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Okay."

_ Thank God. _

"No, actually I think it's not okay."

_ Of course not.. _

"I mean, don't you think it's a little... ironic?" Jared asks.

"Go ahead, say it."

"The fact that your father's company, your inheritance of all things, makes the biggest sales of the year between Thanksgiving and Christmas Eve with Christmas presents. And it is these sales that allow you and your brother to live the life that you both lead. And now you tell me that you fucking hate Christmas ?"

It's exactly what it is, Jensen thought. And he understands that from an outside point of view he must seem like an arrogant brat. And by the look of Jared's eyes , that’s exactly what the Omega thinks about him.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jensen leaves the office half an hour later, Jared breathes a sigh of relief. Could this day get any weirder? 

He really did everything he could to appear as professional and matter-of-fact as possible to Jensen. Which was not always easy for him. Of course Jared is sovereign in his job, but Jensen's attentive eyes, which were watching him all the time,upset him. Jared was still angry that the youngest Ackles son had pre-judged him in such a way, even though he is used to people underestimating him as an Omega. 

From an early age, he'd had to prove himself against his siblings. One is quickly overlooked as the middle one of three children. 

Jeff, his big brother, is a down-to-earth alpha and successful doctor. Nothing can upset him, and it always seems as if he achieves all his goals in life without any problems. 

Meghan, his younger sister, is also an Omega, but unlike him she is blessed with everything that Alphas desire. She is beautiful and gentle and with her almost angelic, loving nature, it is hard to resist her. 

Jared knows that there are Alphas who appreciate his masculine nature, but he often felt too insecure, too spindly, and too clumsy. Not for the world could he compete with Meghan, as he painfully experienced last year.

_ Don't start with that Jared!  _

Jared was just the middle brother and was lost in the family.

And so he focused on goals in life other than love or family happiness. He became ambitious and took nothing in life for granted. With a lot of effort and energy he built up a good reputation with both Josh and Alan Ackles, and now all he had accomplished was to be jeopardized by the youngest son of all. 

Certainly not! 

A timid knock made him look up and a moment later Sophie's dark hair appeared in the door frame.

"Come in."

"How did it go? Are you alive, or did Ackles’ eyes drive you out of your mind?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you weren't looking again! Those eyes, I tell you, the man will melt granite with them!"

"Please, not again." Jared rolls his eyes. Under no circumstances would he tell Sophie how close to the truth she was.

"Sophie, I think you really need a date."

His assistant sighs in frustration. "As if I didn't know that myself."

"Are you bringing anyone with you tonight?" 

Sadly, Sophie shakes her head

"Still, I'm glad you're hosting the Christmas party again this year."

Jared smiles at her encouragingly. He loves hosting this party. He's been busy planning and shopping since October. 

"Maybe I should ask Jensen to be my date tonight?" Sophie gives Jared a roguish look. 

"You do realize he's our boss," Jared replies, a little harder than he meant to. 

Why does this question bother him so much? 

"Of course I know. And it's not like he paid much attention to me," Sophie replied. „Whereas he was focusing entirely on you."

"What?"

"He couldn't take his eyes off you."

"I don't know what you're getting at!" Jared's cheeks blush slightly. "I'd just like to know why he's really here. After all these years."

Sophie shrugs.

"I thought, as CEO and father, Mr. Hammond decided to take him on board while his brother was otherwise engaged,”she tries to answer. 

But that doesn't explain his sudden appearance. Jared felt he could have easily held down the fort in Josh's absence. That's what Alan had let on many times over the years.

"Well, I'm glad he's here," Sophie interrupted Jared's thought. "A little variety would be good."

"You just love looking at him!" snorted Jared.

"Of course," giggled his assistant. "Look at him, he's so fucking hot. He's one of the most sought-after single Alphas, and according to the tabloids he's had several affairs, models and celebrities but none of them has ever managed to make Ackles her...or  _ his.. _ mate. 

Jared rolls his eyes again.

"I think he should find a partner with more depth."

Jared gently massages his temple as he notices a shadow at the door.

"Someone like him needs a strong partner by his side, down-to-earth and normal - like you."

"Sophie..."

"That's right, these starving models just want to show off in his sunlight."

"Sophie, please." 

Jared's eyes are getting bigger and bigger.

"But probably a guy like Jensen is too glamorous, maybe he needs those little trinkets by his side.“ 

Jared ponders for a moment the realistic height of his office down to the street as a throat clearing sounds behind Sophie. 

She looks at Jared in horror and whispers.

"He's behind me, isn't he?"

Jared can only nod regretfully as Sophie slowly turns to Jensen with a blushed face. 

  
  
  


Great, my reputation precedes me again, Jensen thinks as he stops at Jared's door. It was impossible not to hear what was being said about him, even though Jared seemed to be obviously embarrassed by what Sophie said. After Jensen cleared his throat, Jared's assistant visibly flinched and quickly left the room. 

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Jared's cheeks are also reddened and he avoids direct eye contact with Jensen.

"I...I was going to pick you up and take you to the conference room." 

"Oh, of course." Jared is looking for his documents and is just about to pass Jensen when he's held back by Jensen's arm.

"Jared, I know we've had a bad day. I mean, this morning at my father's house. I'm not usually this..."

"Rude?" adds Jared as Jensen shuts up.

"I guess you could call it that. I was driving all night. Of course, that's no excuse."

"Right."

Jared's direct manner fascinates Jensen. Most people don't challenge him. Jared Padalecki is different. Jensen has a penetrating view of the Omega up close. Only now does he notice how Jared's eyes seem lighter or darker, depending on the lighting conditions. And the slightly pinkish, attractive lips. 

_ Focus Jensen _

They start to walk to the meeting.

"You are right. I just didn't expect to run into anyone there so soon. Especially not an Omega like you."

Jared's eyes widen and he clutches his folder so spasmodically that his knuckles come out white.

_ Not a good sign _ , Jensen thinks

"What  _ exactly _ are you saying, Mr. Ackles?"

_ Shit. _

"Nothing. I mean... I'm just trying to explain my reaction."

"Which you haven't really done yet."

Jared stops abruptly in the hallway and looks at Jensen, challenging.

It sounds like a declaration of war. This is not the way Jensen had planned the conversation. He was supposed to smooth things over, but Sophie's statement had thrown him off his game. Hell, one look in Jared's eyes threw him off his game.

"Never mind. I just wanted to apologize."

"Which you still haven't done either." 

Jensen stares spellbound into Jared's eyes. When did the confident, managing director Jensen Ackles say goodbye and the bewildered, insecure Jensen say hello?

How does this Omega manage to break him down? And why does he almost like it?

"Actually there is no explanation for my behavior. You must believe me when I say it had nothing to do with you personally, only with my father."

Jared's still not talking to him.

"Jared, I'm sorry. And I will find a way to make it up to you."

Jared looks at him from top to bottom and a shiver runs over Jensen. Then the Omega slowly turns around and continues towards the conference room. Jensen is so screwed.

  
  
  


Maybe he's reacting a little too strongly right now, but Jared won't answer Jensen. Did that guy really just accuse him of having an affair with Alan? How dare he! He quickly approaches the conference room. He can see Jensen out of the corner of his eye. He looks like he really feels sorry and somehow this touches Jared.

Unfortunately, Jensen is not the first one who’s accused Jared of having an affair with his boss. A lot of people have been bitching about him behind his back. How else would Jared have gotten this far, if not through sex?

But for some reason, Jensen's words hurt more than anything else. Whatever. Jared will just do his best as always and hope that Jensen won't stay here for long. Just before reaching the conference room, Jared stops.

"I guess we should just check that off and do our best to work together as well and productively as possible."

Visibly relieved, Jensen smiles at him

"I agree. Let's just start this meeting.“

They enter the room in which several employees are already sitting. After a short introduction, Jared begins with the first item on the agenda.

When he gets stuck for the first time, he attributes it to his exhaustion and the events of the day. The third time he stutters, however, he has to admit to himself that he is not in good shape. And that this is due to a certain person sitting at the table for the first time.

Jensen listens carefully and takes notes. Unlike most executives Jared knows, to his surprise Jensen prefers the old-fashioned method of written notes. Only occasionally does he ask questions and follow up. Jensen is all in and his full attention is on Jared and his contribution. And it makes Jared nervous. Apparently, it's not just him. Jared watches as his colleagues give Jensen furtive looks. And the women are all smiling at him with restraint. He can't blame them.

Jensen has charisma. And, of course, everyone is wondering why he suddenly shows up and they can hardly hide their curiosity.

When the meeting was over after an hour, Jared longs for a coffee and a muffin. Since he didn't have breakfast this morning, and had to give up his usual route to the bakery because of the detour, he now had a dull headache.

After everyone left the room, he looked up and noticed that Jensen was still sitting at the table, looking at Jared with interest. Obviously he wants to tell him something. 

So no coffee.

"Is there anything else Mr. Ackles?"

"Please call me Jensen. And yes, if you have time, we should discuss something - sooner rather than later.”

With his serious tone of voice, Jared's stomach cramped up. A thousand things are shooting through his head at once.

"Go for it."

"I went over the numbers, and the profit margins are mostly really impressive. But as I'm sure you know, sales in a handful of department stores are steadily declining."

"Yes, I know. We've got some ideas. Like I just mentioned."

Jensen looks at his notes.

"This is all well thought out, including the expansion of Internet commerce. The proposed changes to the website are particularly impressive."

"But?"

"But Ackles should definitely make some cuts."

"What kind of cuts?" Jared asked, feeling sick.

"Some stores only make profit at Christmas time."

"It's just a seasonal business!"

"However, some of these stores simply don't have enough walk-in customers to be profitable."

Jensen looks at the file that Jared had brought to his father that morning. 

"There's one in particular that we should take a closer look at. It's been underperforming for the last 10 years.“

Jared bites his lower lip. He knows exactly which store Jensen is referring to. The one where Jared had started out as a temp. The one where he earned every penny he had to put himself through college. The one that employs people he's known since he was a kid. It's in downtown Westerton, Massachusetts, in a small tourist town on the Cape Cod peninsula. 

In his hometown.

And Jensen wants to close it.

  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know. What about Texas? Please forgive this change of scenery. But I write about winter, snowball fights and blizzards. I had to improvise.


	4. Chapter 4

Jared's guests were scheduled to arrive in an hour and Jared just got out of the shower. Frantically, he towels himself off and rubs his long hair dry. 

The punch is made, the champagne is on ice, and the wine is chilled. It may be that a glass has already been drunk from it. Since each of the guests is to bring a little something to eat, he just picked up some cupcakes after work. And if one is already missing there...well. 

His schedule is completely messed up. Instead of continuing to decorate, Jared once again reviewed all the sales figures. He had hoped for a miracle, but it never came. 

Why did Mr. Beaver's store, of all people, have to report falling profits? Jim had been CEO for twenty years and had always welcomed Jared with open arms. As a child, he had often taken refuge there to escape the pressures of home. As a teenager, he had spent countless hours in the book corner, reading. Since he couldn't afford the books, he never bought any of them, but Mr. Beaver never complained. On the contrary, he was like a second father to Jared, bringing him cocoa in winter and a glass of iced tea in summer.

And if Jensen had his way, Mr. Beaver would be out of a job right now.

He absolutely must do something. Maybe he should talk to Alan...

But then he'd be asking him for a personal favor, and Jared has been fighting for this position at Ackles Toys for too long to mix his private life with his business now. 

But those worries must stop for today. The day has been long enough, and he wants to focus on his party right now. 

The black designer jeans have been lying in the closet for weeks, ready for this day, together with the white shirt. It looked solemn but casual, and maybe just a little sexy. Not that he has to dress up, especially today. Why he has to think of Jensen Ackles again now of all times is a mystery to him, but this thought must also be given way now. The decorations still need the final touch. Luckily he had started to turn his apartment into a Christmas wonderland weeks ago and yes, the day after Thanksgiving, _shut up_ Mr. Ackles.

One hour later Jared's first guests arrive. Sophie as well as some employees from the accounting department and the area managers. These people, not all of whom Jared knows well, are now his second family and Ackles Toys is his second home. He is lucky to work for such a renowned company. One by one, all the guests arrive and Jared relaxes. Everybody has fun and there is dancing and laughing. Jared’s smile is beaming brightly all over his face. This is exactly how it should be. His guests should feel comfortable, that is always his main goal. Now he can also have fun. Until one of the older secretaries walks in. And she's not alone.

"I hope you don't mind," says Lauren Tom, an older lady with Chinese roots and motherly features. "I've brought someone with me."

Jared is trying to hide his surprise. Jensen doesn't seem too thrilled either. Lauren looks at Jared expectantly. "The invitation was addressed to all employees. And Jensen is part of the company. You don't mind, do you Jared?"

"Yes! No! I mean, of course he's welcome." Convulsively Jared clutches his wine glass and takes a big gulp. 

Jensen seems lost, too, as he approaches Jared. "I didn't know you were the host Jared."

_Is he implying that he wouldn't have come otherwise?_

Lauren looks back and forth between the two of them, while she can literally feel the tension. Finally, Jared is the first to come to his senses. Turning to Lauren, he asks, "How do you two know each other?"

Lauren is holding Jensen's arm. "Oh, Jensen and I go way back. I used to look after him when he was little. I'd just started at the Ackles' and wanted to earn something on the side. His parents needed help because he couldn't be trusted alone."

If you can believe the tabloids, he still is out of control, Jared thought, and empties his glass completely.

"I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him in the hall this afternoon," Lauren continues. "I almost didn't recognize him."

Jensen winks at her. "I've just changed a little bit, right?"

"Oh you're still like a wild stallion!"

Jensen looks apologetically at Jared and Jared feels the warmth rising in his face. 

_Why is the wine glass empty?_

Lauren continues to talk unswervingly. "He's always gotten himself into trouble. His parents were on the edge of their nerves."

Jared only now notices how nervous Jensen is, fiddling with his Breitling watch. Apparently he is as uncomfortable with the conversation as Jared.

"I've matured a bit since then," Jensen notes.

"Oh I hope so," Lauren replies laughing. "You could have been a real little devil. Wild and uninhibited. If you wanted something you didn't give up until you had it."

Another look into Jensen's green eyes and Jared stops Sophie in passing and discreetly swaps his empty glass for her full one.

Jensen's gaze is a mixture of passion and melancholy, and Jared notices how his aversion to this man is fading.

Finally Jensen turns to Lauren again and the sadness in his voice dominates.

"I remember my parents could never leave the house fast enough after you arrived."

Jared can't help but notice his harsh undertone. As chaotic as the Padaleckis were sometimes, Jared can't remember his parents ever fleeing from him or his siblings.

Jared felt uncomfortable. All he knows about the Ackles is that their parents split up when the boys were twelve and ten. And for some reason, Josh had stayed with his father while Jensen had moved with his mother to the West Coast. He knows that Josh had only seen his mother a few times since the divorce. And probably Jensen and his father were no different. When Jared thinks about it, he can hardly imagine what it must be like to be separated from his siblings. It would be unthinkable for him not to see them for years, even after the incident between him and Meghan last year. Only now does he realize that Lauren has turned away and Jensen is looking at him expectantly. "Excuse me, did you say something?"

"I noticed that your apartment is so festively decorated. Apparently, you've gone to a lot of trouble with the decorations.“ Although Jensen obviously just wanted to change the subject, Jared is flattered. And unfortunately, he realizes where he bought most of the decorations. And it occurs to him once again that it is Jensen who wants to close this store. 

"Thanks for the compliment. If you'll excuse me... I have to go take care of the other guests."

Jensen looks at Jared and takes a glass of champagne from a tray on the sideboard. And he just can't take his eyes off Jared's back. Tall and wide and yet graceful, and that ass...

Apparently Jared is still mad at him, and he has no idea why he is so upset. After all, he just met him this morning and they would only work together for a few days. He would do what his father asked him to do and then go back to the West Coast. Actually he should not care what the Omega thinks of him, but he has to admit to himself that he is annoyed. Jensen curses quietly. Why did such a faux pas have to happen to him again? Of course this would not have happened to Jeff. No Jeff, the perfect son always behaves professionally. While he was thinking, he noticed someone tapping him on the shoulder.

Jensen had to look twice before he recognized Sophie. With her hair down and her short black dress, she looked so different from this morning.

"Hi" she greets him enthusiastically.

"Hello."

"I didn't expect to see you here.“

Jensen spreads his arms out and suggests a bow. 

"Here I am."

"Fantastic! We were a little sad because Josh isn't coming this year. And now you're replacing him."

As if he is able to take his brother's place in any way. Not in the company and certainly not in his father's eyes. 

Jensen smile doesn't look real. 

"I'm glad I could come."

„Glad Jared made sure of that."

Sophie took a sip of her fresh glass of wine.

Jensen let her believe, especially since he doesn't want to stay much longer. And even though Jared rejected him rather abruptly, he still felt the silly need to see him again. 

Finally he sees Jared coming out of the kitchen with more drinks. Several people speak to him, among them some men. One of them took the bottles from Jared. Probably an Alpha , his greasy nature was visible from a distance. _It's none of my business._ Someone like Jared is probably claimed, although he couldn't see a bite mark on his neck. Which, of course, he didn't explicitly look for. 

Suddenly, Sophie waves her hand in front of his face.

"Did you just growl?"

„What? No! No..I was just admiring the Christmas decorations!"

"Really? Just the decorations?"

Oh. He has to be more careful. "What else?"

Sophie smiles at him knowingly, but afterwards she lets the subject rest.

"Anyway, I'm delighted that two men from the Ackles family will be at Jared's party after all."

There's no fucking way he was gonna run into his father now. This morning's brief encounter was enough for him.

"But he usually comes later," Sophie continues. "He likes to make a big entrance."

That sounds a lot like the man he knew from childhood. Alan loved to make an entrance and was addicted to attention. 

He can leave before Alan gets here. So, what's stopping him? It was a mistake to come here, he doesn't even go his own companies party! However, he was so happy to see Lauren again after all of these years, because she had always been so nice to him, even though he often made her life hell as a child. But she persuaded him to accompany her anyway.

Someone turns up the stereo and to make matters worse, the sounds of _Holly Jolly Christmas_ now fills the room.

"I love this song!" shouts Sophie, who he had forgotten all about. "Come on, let's dance!"

Before Jensen could protest, she pulls him into the middle of the room where two other couples are already dancing. 

It was hell on earth!

But he knew what he had to do. In moments like these he thanked his mother, who at the time forced him to take dancing lessons. He adapts Sophie's steps and gets a surprised outcry when he bends her backwards. 

When the song finally ends, Sophie beams at him. "You're quite a good dancer Mr. Ackles."

"I have many talents!"

"But I don't want to take up all of your time," she announces, and before he knows it, she leads him to Jared, who is talking to a middle-aged man.

"You're the host so you should dance," laughs Sophie, "Jensen is a fantastic dancer. And he needs a dance partner." She turns to the older man. "George, would you do me the honor?"

Surprised, Jensen watches the two of them walking away and beginning to dance in the middle of the room.

"My assistant is quite direct," Jared notes.

"Does this mean you don't want to dance with me?"

Jared puts his head to the side like he's thinking real hard. "I wouldn't dream of making you do it, especially if it's a Christmas song."

The Omega wanted to turn away with this barb, but Jensen won't let him. "I would love to dance with you," he whispers in Jared's ear. Gently he grabs his arm and leads Jared onto the improvised dance floor. 

Apparently Jared wants to protest, but changes his mind when Jensen pulls him close and begins to move with him to the beat of _Baby, it's cold outside_.

He is holding Jared close enough for Jensen to inhale the unmistakable smell of the Omega. Like sweet pastries and freshly brewed coffee, he smells like Sunday morning, sunrises in bed, and all the things Jensen secretly misses in his life. He has to make an effort not to get out of step.

"See? I can dance to anything, even annoying Christmas music."

Jared snorts. "There must be at least one song you like."

Jensen shakes his head. "I can't think of one."

"Not even _Jingle Bells_?"

"That one is particularly annoying." As Jared gives him a long, almost sympathetic look, Jensen sighs. 

"Back home, Christmas wasn't exactly the merry festival of love. I know that sounds strange considering we make our money in toys. In some ways, it just made things worse."

"In what way?"

Jensen turns Jared, swinging him gracefully around, before he brings him back into his arms. 

"Well, for one thing, my father would study sales figures and profit forecasts even more intensively during the Christmas season. He went to the company even earlier and came home even later. And that gave my parents yet another reason to fight." 

He almost has to laugh, because _fighting_ was an understatement.

“So the holidays were anything but reflective."

Why on earth would he tell Jared all that? He doesn't usually talk about it with anyone, and certainly not with someone he's only known for a few hours. Someone who makes no secret of his distaste for him.

"I can't imagine what that kind of Christmas would be like for a little kid."

Oh, hell, now he feels sorry for him too.

"I didn't want pity!" Jensen explains a bit more than he meant to. "Besides, I wasn't exactly helping the domestic peace, as Lauren said."

"You were just a kid."

"A wild and naughty child."

Jared shakes his head and speaks softly, "But a child."

In Jared's hazel-coloured eyes lies an inquiring gaze, as if he were looking to the bottom of Jensen's soul. No, that was silly. 

Before Jensen could prove anything, a slow song started playing. _I'll be home for Christmas._

Jared stops. But he, Jensen, doesn't want to finish whatever this is yet.

So he pulls the young Omega closer. He's so warm and fits perfectly into his arms. Jared hesitates for a moment, but then he willingly lets Jensen lead him across the dance floor.

Jensen pulls him even closer until almost every inch of their skin is touching. Shocked, Jared looks at him, but makes no attempt to keep his distance.

Good, Jensen thinks. Because he's not sure if he can ever let go.

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

What is he doing here? He wanted to say thank you and get away from Jensen, but instead, he snuggled up next to him, letting himself be guided around the floor, and enjoying the support of his Jensen’s strong arms. Breathing in his cologne and the unmistakable smell of the Alpha.  _ You are surrounded here by your colleagues, pull yourself together _ . But Jensen is a perfect dancer, they move across the small dance floor in harmony. And Jared closes his eyes for a moment and simply enjoys the feeling. He was still thinking about what Jensen had said about his childhood. Of course, he had heard rumors about the Ackles' failed marriage. But neither Josh nor Alan had ever raised the subject. 

"Please, let's talk about something else," Jensen said softly in his ear, and Jared couldn't control the shiver that ran down his back. "Otherwise you'll really think I'm the Grinch."

Basically, he has just given Jared the perfect opportunity to discuss the business on Cape Cod. But Jared decides that it's neither the time nor the place.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asks instead and it has absolutely nothing to do with Jensen holding him! 

"Tell me more about yourself! Tell me how your Christmas parties were. Apparently you have better memories than I do."

"What makes you think that?"

Jensen smiles and his green eyes flash, laughter lines appear around his eyes. "It's pretty obvious. Your Christmas decorations will make even our Manhattan branch fade in comparison."

"Well, frankly, it's just my regular Christmas decorations." Jared nervously bites his lower lip.

Again Jensen responds with a laugh, and Jared catches himself laughing back. "Did you decorate this all by yourself?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"We've always hired people for this, both for the house and for the numerous apartments I've lived in with my mom over the years."

Jared thought of all his treasures. Stars and lamps and candles and statues. Ornaments and glass balls. Well, maybe it was a little over the top, but all things were either gifts or memories. Family, friends, co-workers. He would never have let any strangers put them out on display. . Where's the fun in that?

"I can't imagine leaving that to someone else," he replies.

"And I wouldn't know where to put it all," Jensen sighs. 

_ I could show you _ , was Jared's first thought. And suddenly he saw Jensen in red flannel pyjamas, the two of them standing in front of a fireplace, hanging Christmas stockings over the mantel. Immediately, he blocked out that image.

Doesn't he ever learn? After the whole fiasco with Stephen, didn't he swear to himself that he was now completely focused on his career? There was no room for any guys, let alone someone like Jensen. Who's not his type at all. Not at all! Jared doesn't know what his type is, but he sure as hell knows it isn't Jensen  _ fucking _ Ackles!

Luckily the song ends in the next moment, but before he can really get away from Jensen, suddenly there is a restlessness within the guests.

Alan Ackles has arrived.

  
  
  


Jensen doesn't need to see his father to know he's there. It's not only his unique smell, a mixture of wooden barrels and cigars, that announces him immediately, but also the atmosphere in the room that changes abruptly. 

The magic of the moment had vanished and Jensen was back in the harsh reality. Reluctantly he lets Jared go. For a moment he forgot that he couldn't just dance freely and casually with anyone. For a moment he had felt free. Damn, he should have left immediately, but Jared had him under his spell. Now he was forced to have polite conversation with his father, whom Jensen had hardly seen in the last few years. He just wanted to do what was asked of him. He did not care why Alan suddenly wanted his advice. He just wanted to do his job and then go back to his old life. There's nothing keeping him here.

Jensen finds himself looking at Jared, though. If only he'd met him at another time. 

"Looks like my dear old man has arrived." Jensen didn't even try to hide the sarcasm. 

As soon as Alan spots them both, he heads toward them and puts his hand on Jensen's shoulder. "I didn't expect to see you here, Son ."

At his last words Jensen shrugs. "Lauren can be pretty persuasive."

"She always liked you." Alan turns to Jared and nods to him. "I see you've already met our host. He is also my right-hand man."

"Yes, Jensen and I have gotten to know each other a little better in the last few hours," Jared replies. 

If his father has inappropriate feelings for the young Omega, he hides them perfectly. Maybe he has indeed changed and is no longer the notorious philanderer his mother so often calls him. More likely, however, Jared has not allowed this to happen.

Although he had only met him for the first time this morning, Jensen was aware of how wrong he was about Jared at that moment. 

"Jared is very helpful and competent. His report was so informative that I was able to draw some conclusions."

"Let the three of us talk business tomorrow and you can tell me everything,"Alan respond.

Jensen was about to agree when, to his surprise, Jared raised his hand . 

"I, ...I'd like to say something about that." Jared seems tense, almost anxious. 

"Are you not available tomorrow, Jared?" Alan questioned Jared.

Jared nervously bites his lower lip, then shakes his head before turning to Jensen. 

"I know the first thing you're gonna recommend, Jensen. And I urge you to reconsider."

"To reconsider?"

Jared swallows. "You'll advise closing up the shop on Cape Cod. Of course, you're the expert. But I think that would be a big mistake."

"I don't quite understand what you mean."

Jared takes a deep breath. "If you recommend this, I'm going to fight this decision."

"Well, obviously we have some things to talk about here," Alan interjects. "But this is neither the time nor the place."

Jared apparently wanted to reply, but at the last moment he changes his mind and averts his gaze. "You're right Mr. Ackles."

Jensen nods. 

An uncomfortable silence develops. Finally, he turns around to get his coat. He would later apologize to Miranda for not saying goodbye to her. 

It seemed that he and Jared Padalecki would not face each other as friends tomorrow. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for this short update. I am already working on the next one.


	6. Chapter 6

Jared's been in the office for half an hour. He'd come in much earlier than planned, but he couldn't find any rest the previous night. Although the last guests had left before midnight and the chaos in his apartment kept within limits, the thought of the upcoming meeting did not let him fall asleep.

Again, he nervously tugged at his dark blue turtleneck and took a sip of coffee. Alan and Jensen would arrive in a few minutes. Jared is more than willing to explain his request, but how can he convince a rational businessman not to close a store that has been in steady decline for some time? 

Jared's upset with himself. He didn't want to bring up the subject at all at the party, especially not so emotionally, but it had suddenly burst out of him. 

Jared takes a deep breath as he sits down at the long, dark red mahogany table. The whole floor is almost eerily quiet, because nobody else is in the office yet. There is hardly any traffic on the street and the sun is only slowly rising on this cold winter day.

The ringing of the elevator signals the arrival of another person. Jared looks at his watch. Twenty minutes until the meeting. So he is surprised when Jensen appears on the threshold. In a white shirt and emerald-green tie, he looks just like the successful tycoon that he is. And so unlike yesterday at Jared's party. There, he had made a casual, almost carefree impression. He danced with Jared and confided personal things to him, was nice and open. Until Jared broached the subject of the business at Cape Cod.

As he entered, Jensen nodded at Jared.

"Jared. Good morning."

"Jensen."

Nothing about the man in front of him remotely resembles the man who had danced with Jared the night before. That thought stings Jared.

Now he also looks at the clock, and was sure both were thinking the same thing. The sooner Alan gets here, the sooner they can get this over with.

"There's coffee in the break room," Jared informed him, not knowing what else to say.

"I've already had three cups today," Jensen replied a little grumpily.

"Thanks anyway," he adds, a little more gently.

Jared chews his lower lip in embarrassment. 

"So, did you have fun yesterday? At the party?"

Jensen looks up from his mobile phone and raises his eyebrows.

"Yes, I did ."

Only now did Jared realize how much fun he had dancing with Jensen. 

"Despite the annoying Christmas music?"

Jared's words bring a smile to Jensen's face. 

"Yes,“ he smirked. 

Jared remembers how Jensen had pulled him close and held him tightly, how he had felt Jensen's racing heartbeat. And how his own heart had beat faster. It had been months since Jared had last been out with a man, and even longer since a man had last touched him. 

"I'm glad you came by yesterday," Jared confesses, to his own surprise.

"I probably shouldn't have brought it up. It was neither the time nor the place."

With Jensen just shrugging his shoulders, Jared continues. "And I'm sure you're not used to people second-guessing your decisions. I understand if that upsets you."

"I wouldn't describe it that way."

While Jared is still thinking about how to answer, Jensen suddenly stands up and, with quick steps, is at the door.

"I think I will get a coffee after all. Would you please text me when Alan arrives?"

Before Jared can say yes, Jensen leaves the room.

  
  
  
  


Jensen leans with his back against the door to the break room when Jared's message arrives that Alan has just entered the conference room. He takes a deep breath. He didn't drink any coffee, he just had to get out of the room. He could no longer stay in a room alone with Jared. His feelings were completely confused. 

He had never reacted to anyone the way he did to that Omega. He had been so angry at Jared yesterday. How could Jared expose him like that in front of his father? He felt like that little boy from the old days getting beaten up in front of his dad. Jensen couldn't let that happen today. He chose his clothes wisely, was prepared, and would show his father he was considered one of the most successful and influential Alphas for a reason. Then his eyes met Jared's and his smile and attempt to break the mood left him unbalanced. The worst part was that he could understand Jared. Probably Jared felt threatened by him, because it was he who kept the place together until now. And he couldn't even blame Jared for that.

But Jensen's job was to look at the company objectively and without sentimentality. And he wanted to show his father strength. He had to show him that Jensen was a successful businessman and that he couldn't be dissuaded. Not even from the most beautiful dimples he has ever seen.

Alan had already taken a seat at the head of the table when Jensen returns to the meeting room. Jensen nods to him and takes a seat opposite Jared as well. 

"So, what is this about?" Alan got right to the point.

Jensen remains silent and waits for Jared to answer.

Jared clears his throat." As you know, I've prepared a report for Jensen at your request."

Alan nods. "Yes, and I appreciate you handling this so quickly and so comprehensively."

"You're welcome. I just needed to get all the information together."

"So what's the problem, Jared?" Jensen's father asks.

Jared seems nervous and bites his lip. "I know Jensen's drawn some conclusions."

"That's right," Jensen now takes the floor. "There are a few things you can do to increase your margins."

"And I have a problem with one of these points," Jared explains. "Jensen's toying with the idea of shutting down one of our businesses, which is at Cape Cod. I want to stress that I think this is a mistake."

Alan drums his fingers on the table. "I see."

Jensen looks back and forth between the two.

Frankly, I'm surprised no one has suggested closing it before this."

"I know the business very well, Jensen. I grew up in Westerton and even worked there as a teenager," says Jared. "That's why I applied for a job in their administration department later. The location has a lot of potential."

_ Aha, now we're getting closer to the truth _ . Obviously Jared is concerned with the human condition, although the Omega wouldn’t admit that. But as a businessman, Jensen couldn't take that into account.

"In any case, it's no longer profitable," he replies.

Jared strokes the cover of the report as if he needs to calm down. 

"I know the branch manager. Maybe we can give him another chance. He works very hard. And he's flexible. He's been sick the last few years, but now that he's back to full capacity, he could boost sales again."

"I can’t see how," Jensen counters.

"There are several possibilities. One is that most of the kids in the village are getting older. So we could invest more in video games and technical toys, like drones. Because of his illness he has been following the trends a bit. But now Mr. Beaver is healthy again."

"What if he gets sick again?" Jensen was aware of how heartless he sounded. 

Jared inhaled sharply and the look he gave Jensen hit him deep in the stomach. Jared's eyes were full of disappointment and hurt. At the thought that he had hurt Jared, Jensen felt a strange sensation, as if his Alpha itself was howling in pain. But he ignored it. 

He was asked for his professional opinion. And to his left is Alan, his creator. His only reason for being here was to show this man strength and resolve. He couldn't show weakness now.

"I've come here to analyze the numbers and the procedures and make suggestions for improvement. I'm just stating the facts. Ackles Toys will no longer make the biggest turnover with its stores, because fixed costs are rising while sales figures are falling. This store is probably just the beginning.“

Alan, who has been surprisingly silent until now, raises his hand.

"I guess there's only one approach," he begins, whereupon Jensen and Jared both look at him eagerly.

"I'm going to send the two of you to Cape Cod for a couple of days to get a handle on things, and think about giving the business another chance."

Jared seems to be completely disenchanted and Jensen is also surprised.

What is he supposed to learn on site that he didn't know from the documents?

"But Mr. Ackles, Alan..." Jared begins, but falls silent when Alan stands up and nods emphatically .

"I have nothing more to say. You'll spend a week there. This is the ideal time, just before Christmas. Go there and decide together. When you get back, you'll let me know the results. End of discussion."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaaa! Now the fun begins. 
> 
> You like ist so far?   
> Would you like me to update the next chapter on Valentines Day?


	7. Chapter 7

Shit.

Fuckin' hell.

Jared leans his back against the inside of his office door and bangs his head against it.

This is gonna be a disaster! How is he gonna spend a whole week with Jensen, especially in his hometown?

Not even in his wildest dreams did Jared think that Alan would come up with such a crazy idea.

Of course, rationally speaking, the idea might even be plausible, but aaargh...

For over a year Jared had avoided going home, the wounds were still too fresh. Sure, his parents have already visited him here and he also has contact with Meghan again, but everything was more intense on the island.

A knock at the door makes him wince. When Jared opens the door, he looks directly into Jensen's eyes. 

Which doesn't make the situation any easier, quite the opposite in fact.

"Are you okay?" Jensen asks, and his voice sounds uncertain.

"No, yeah, I mean yeah. Everything's fine." Jared steps aside so that Jensen can enter the office.

"We should go over the organizational arrangements for tomorrow." Jensen has resumed his old, business-like attitude.

"Of course," replies Jared, "We should leave in the morning. The drive will take about three hours, depending on traffic."

"I'll rent a car."

„Don't be silly. I can drive you. I know the route in my sleep. I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight.“

Jensen hesitates a moment, but then replies 

„Thank you.Could you recommend a bed and breakfast or a hotel?"

Jared nods. "I'll ask Sophie to book you something. There's a nice boarding house near the beach. And you can walk to the store from there.“

"And what about you?"

Jared shrugs his shoulders.

"I can stay with my parents. Believe it or not, my former childhood bedroom is still empty."

"Isn't that short notice for your parents?“

Astonished, Jared looks at Jensen. The thought would never have occurred to him or his parents.

On the contrary.

"No, my parents get visitors all the time. I have a big family."

"How big?" 

„I have a brother, a sister, two aunts, an uncle, two nephews, and five cousins."

Jensen looks at him in amazement. 

"Wow, that's big."

„Most of them still live in Westerson, the two youngest cousins are still in school. Believe me, my parents are used to having people around all the time."

"Maybe I can meet your family sometime?"

_Over my dead body_ , Jared thinks.

"I'm sure you will." he says.

That's all he needs, his worldly boss and his chaotic family in the same place. Unfortunately, Jared also realizes that it's probably unavoidable. Because as soon as his family got wind that he was in town with his boss, all hell would break loose if he didn't introduce him.

"Speaking of which, I'd better call them and let them know I'm coming over." Jared takes his cell phone off the table.

Jensen takes the hint and gets up. "See you tomorrow."

  
  
  


The morning air is fresh and dry. The sun shines through the fine mist that stretches over the driveway of the Ackles Estate.

Jensen quietly pulls the heavy front door shut behind him. His travel bag is in one hand and a fresh cup of coffee in the other. But even this cannot lighten his mood.

He simply shouldn't have come to Boston. He should have told his parents in no uncertain terms that he wanted nothing to do with the company. As soon as everything is over, he will return to the West Coast and never set foot in this city again.

This trip won't change his decision, it will only break Jared's heart. Again, he had to think of the big eyes of the Omega, how hurt they were when Jensen confronted him with the facts during their conversation yesterday. But this is all about business and Jared has to understand that. 

How many times had he himself been turned down by venture capitalists when he wanted to implement new projects? He had been incredibly disappointed every time, but he had gritted his teeth and kept going.The employees of the branch on Cape Cod will also have to reorient themselves.

Besides, the final decision is not up to him. He is merely acting as an advisor. He is used to being the bearer of bad news, but this time it is different. This time everything in him is reluctant, and he fears that it has everything to do with the young man who is just driving up the driveway.

Jensen waits for the red Honda CR-V to stop in front of him. Jensen waits until Jared pops the trunk open, throws in his travel bag, and takes a seat on the passenger seat.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Not at all. We should be there by noon at the latest. I'll take you to your boarding house and then we'll sit down with Mr. Beaver over lunch.“

"Sounds good," Jensen replies.

"And I hope you haven't made any plans for tonight," Jared adds.

Jensen looks over at him questingly. Who should he be meeting with? He doesn't know a soul there, he doesn't know anyone in New England!

"No, I didn't. Why?"

"My mom insists that we both have dinner at their house tonight."

"That's very nice of her."

Jared drove the car toward the highway.

"Be careful what you say, you might change your mind soon," Jared warns him and Jensen is not quite sure if he was serious.

"Why should I?"

"Things are always pretty turbulent around here. My siblings and my aunt will be there, too. My brother is bringing his wife and his son, and my aunt is bringing her family, too.

Jensen folds down the visor because the low sun blinds him. "Yeah, that could get... bumpy."

"Chaotic, more like.

My parents can be very stubborn. There's no use arguing."

Jared's words sound very emotional. Unwillingly, Jensen asks himself what is behind it. And why he wants to know more about his driver.

"You all seem to be very close," remarks Jensen.

"Sometimes I think we're too close."

Jensen waits for Jared to elaborate on this, but Jared remains silent.

They still have a long way to go and Jensen definitely doesn't want to talk about the planned closing of the shop here in the car.

"How old is your nephew?" he says, hoping to lighten the conversation.

"He's four. He's a whirlwind." Jared's voice is filled with love. 

"I have absolutely no experience with children."

Jared throws him a cursory glance.

"I can't picture you babysitting either."

Jensen laughs. "I can't even keep a cactus alive."

"If Ray bothers you, just send him away."

Jensen looks over to him almost anxiously.

"How annoying can he be?"

Jared laughs so loudly that his dimples come out, and Jensen wants to save the sight forever.

"Don't get me wrong. Ray is really a sweetheart, and I'm very attached to him, but sometimes he can be destructive, like a tornado." After pushing the heater down a little in the car, he continues: "We often take turns to tame him."

Jared's account could have applied to Jensen as a child. But instead of one big family, there were just his parents and his brother. And the many babysitters and nannies he wore out over the years. 

Later, his mother was too busy fighting her own demons and hardly cared about him. They moved from one town to the next, always in search of an Alpha who could finally fulfill their needs. His only caregivers were the nannies, who changed with every move. Eventually, Jensen simply decided to commit to no one.

  
  


When they have covered about half of the distance, the traffic gets denser and denser, until, to Jared's dismay, it only progressed haltingly.

"This reminds me of California," Jensen notes.

"It's especially crowded this time of year because the outlet center is on the way. People are all looking for bargains for Christmas."

"Another thing about Christmas."

Jared turns to him and rolls his eyes theatrically.

"What?"

"Nothing. The irony of fate. One of the heirs of Ackles Toys, one of the largest toy manufacturers in the USA, wants nothing to do with Christmas.“

"Well, as I told you at the party, the Ackles don't celebrate like other people. For us, it was always just business."

Jensen’s words made Jared sad. Jensen really seems to have no idea what he's missing. Or maybe he does? Jared didn't know which was sadder.

"You have no fond memories of Christmas at all?"

"Not many," Jensen hesitates briefly. "Just one. I was about six at the time. We were coming home from some event, and it was early evening. We drove past a kind of Christmas landscape that had _Christmas Wonderland_ written all over it." Jensen looks out the side window.

"To Jeff's and my surprise, my father instructed the chauffeur to turn off and drive through. At the time, I found the colorful lights and the figures almost magical."

A smile plays around Jared's lips, Jensen was human after all. 

"It was the first and last time we did something like that," Jensen added quietly.

How sad that he did not have several fond memories of Christmas.

Then Jared remembered and with a smile he put on his indicator to spontaneously take the next exit.

"What are you doing?" 

"This is your lucky day." Jared's eyes light up and his heart leaps with anticipation.

"Because?" Jensen still looks around in bewilderment.

"I happen to remember there's a Christmas landscape not far from here. It's not a wonderland now, just a park where you can take a walk. But every year figures are set up there. The lights aren't on at this time of day, of course, but we should go and see it anyway." 

Jensen laughs out loud before he stops and turns to Jared.

"You... you really mean that!"

"Of course. We can pass the time there until the traffic jam clears. During the day it's not as spectacular as it is in the dark, but it's still better than staring at the taillights of other cars."

"Jared, it's just a stupid, insignificant childhood memory. There's no need to detour."

_Why are alpha males always so stubborn?_

"So you'll do it for me. I'd like to stretch my legs a little. Besides, the cider there is delicious and I'm thirsty."

Jensen sighs and throws his arms in the air in resignation.

"In that case, of course, I won't keep you from it."

"Thank you. It's the least you can do for your chauffeur."

"My compassion knows no bounds."

Jared laughs and follows the exit. Shortly afterwards he turns into the parking lot of the city park, where a kind of Christmas market is set up. On a large sign at the entrance gate there is _Santa's village_ , and several children running around screaming and laughing.

"This is it," says Jared says as they both get out of the car.

"Why are we doing this?" says Jensen, but Jared simply decides to ignore him.

"Let's start with the cider. Come on."

Jensen follows Jared, but stops when they approach the barn where several children are feeding the animals.

"Are those reindeer?" he asks incredulously.

"Yes, they are."

Jared grabs Jensen's arm and pulls him away. "You weren't supposed to pet them until we got the cider.“

"I wasn't planning on petting them at all!" Jensen is indignant, and Jared turns to laugh at the sight of the completely disgusted Jensen. 

As Jared is distracted, he doesn't notice how slippery it is at one point. Suddenly he slips, but Jensen reacts instantly by grabbing Jared's waist and pulling him up. 

He is suddenly so close to Jensen that his own heart stops beating. 

"Good reflexes," he says hoarsely. Jensen smells of sandalwood, and Jared has an instinctive need to snuggle up to Jensen.

"Careful," Jensen warns softly, "you shouldn't show up at your family's house with broken bones."

Jensen makes no effort to let go of Jared and Jared doesn't try to let go of him either. He looks up at Jensen's strong chin and sees that he must have cut himself shaving. Unwillingly, he imagines Jensen shaving with his upper body naked.

Jared takes a deep breath, trying to ignore the feeling in his stomach and concentrate.

"Thanks for sparing me this terrible fate." Reluctantly he broke away from Jensen.

"So I guess the cider's on me." 

With wobbly knees Jared continues, but this time he pays attention to where he steps. He doesn't want to be caught by Jensen a second time and land in his arms, which held him so strongly and yet timidly. And his skin that smelled so good and ...

Jared shivers, what is wrong with him?

Jensen obviously noticed it and misinterpreted it.

He takes off his scarf and hands it to Jared.

"Here, you're freezing."

"I can't accept your scarf."

But Jensen ignores him and puts his hand on Jared's arm.

"You're out here in the cold only because I told you about a childhood memory in a touch of sentimentality. Which you're reliving for me. It's the least I can do for you."

With this Jensen turns him around and puts the scarf on Jared. 

The fabric was wonderfully soft and it smelled so much like Jensen. Furtively Jared looks at him as they walk on. He feels like he's intoxicated with all the alpha hormones around him. 

Jared finds it increasingly difficult to remember that Jensen is just his boss. And there's too much at stake for Jared to indulge any romantic illusions. Under no circumstances should he risk any rumors that the young Omega is chasing the boss' son. 

After his previous relationship, he has had enough gossip. According to his brother, even now, after a year, the inhabitants of Westerson were still talking about the details of his breakup. Even though people were primarily concerned about Jared, he didn't want or need this attention. Besides, Jared has absolutely no interest in being heartbroken again. The wounds were still too fresh. 

  
  
  
  


The smell of Christmas spices became more intense the further they went. On their way, they pass numerous small stages with Christmas-Themed scenes. Finally, they approach a stall in front of which a small line has already formed, from which the delicious scent of fragrant, hot cider emanated.

After Jared has ordered for them both, he hands Jensen a steaming cup.

"Careful," he warns Jensen as he accepts the cup. "It's even hotter than it looks." Excitedly Jared looks at him while he takes a sip.

"So, what? Was it worth the break?"

The cider tastes good. However, Jensen doesn't tell him that the look alone when he caught Jared was worth the break, as is the expression in those charismatic eyes now.

To hide his reaction, he lifts the cup as if it were a salute, whereupon Jared cheers.

"I _knew_ you’d like it!"

Jared's enthusiasm was a completely new experience for Jensen. Jared works hard, no question. But seeing him here like this, so happy and exuberant, unleashed something in Jensen. 

The way Jared looked at him with expectation.

Jensen wonders when anyone has ever cared about his opinion, apart from his employees or customers. When had anyone ever tried to do something so crazy for him, like reliving an old childhood memory?

"It's like drinking apple pie," Jensen replies. 

" That’s exactly what it's like." Jared turns around and looks at the various small stages.

"When we were little, we used to come here every year. It was kind of a tradition."

After Jensen takes another sip, he looks at Jared over the edge of the cup.

"You and your family seem to have a lot of traditions."

"Don't all families do that?"

Jensen shrugs his shoulders. "We don't, actually. Unless you count broken glass and screaming."

Jared gently puts his hand on Jensen's arm and looks at him with his sparkling hazel eyes.

"Then _you_ just have to start a new tradition."

Jensen laughs out loud. For him it was tradition enough to watch an old baseball game on Christmas Eve and eat alone in peace.

Suddenly a picture appears in his mind's eye:

Jared, next to him at the table, laughing with his pretty dimples and those bright eyes shimmering in the candlelight.

He quickly represses the image.

"What is it? It's never too late to start something new," Jared says quietly.

Jensen does not answer. He throws the empty cup into the trash.

Jared hesitates a moment before turning around.

"Come on, let's at least say hello to Santa."

When they finally return to the car, Jensen realizes that an hour and a half has passed. And for reasons still incomprehensible to him, Jared has managed to get Jensen to pet a reindeer. A real live furry reindeer! 

As soon as they were back on the highway Jensen catches himself again and again looking at Jared from the side. His cheeks were slightly reddened and this one irrepressible strand of hair keeps falling into his face. And Jensen has to pull himself together so hard to not put it back behind Jared’s ear.

Jared and he are so different. Jared is optimistic and full of life, he enjoys nature, and sees something beautiful in everything, including Christmas. 

For Jensen, Christmas is just another reminder of everything he never had and never will have.  
  
  
  
[](https://ibb.co/XV159rM)   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine`s Day!
> 
> And a huge big Thank you for Kamidiox for creating this wonderful art !!


	8. Chapter 8

"Here it is," announces Jared as he stops behind several cars in the driveway of a colonial style home. "Get ready for something. It looks like everyone is here."

"And who's everybody?"

"My parents. My aunt with her twins, Marnie and Perri. My brother Jeff and his wife and my nephew. And Meghan, my younger sister. She probably brought her partner along, too."

Jared's tone of voice changed. Something must have happened between him and Meghan. 

Jared opens the car door and gets out. Jensen tries to remember all the names and relationships while wondering how so many people fit into such a small house.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone inside. And you can freshen up. It's been a long drive."

The journey was long, but for Jensen it was like time had flown by. 

Since they were stuck in traffic for the last part of the trip, they decided to drive directly to Jared's parents. After all, they didn't want to be rude and be late. 

Jared has his own key and opens the door.

"Hello? We're here!"

They enter a small, but tidy living room.

A large red sofa with numerous cushions stands against a wall. On the wooden floor lies a patterned carpet. Several toy cars are scattered in the hall as well as here. In the corner next to the fireplace, there is a decorated Christmas tree. Never in his life Jensen has entered such a cozy living room.

"I'm in the kitchen", a woman's voice calls.

Jared takes off his coat and tells Jensen to do the same.

After hanging their coats in a small closet next to the front door, Jensen follows Jared into the kitchen. It smells deliciously of Christmas spices and Jensen realizes how hungry he is. 

"Jared! There you are." A middle-aged woman approaches them, smiling. She is wearing an apron, which is decorated with an imprinted lobster with a Christmas cap. Jensen immediately notices the bond between the two. They lovingly embrace each other.

"I am so happy to have you home, " her eyes shimmer.

Jared clears his throat before pointing at Jensen. "Mom, that's Jensen Ackles. He's... my boss."

Jensen reaches out to Jared's mother.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Padalecki."

But she ignores the gesture and embraces him as well. "Call me Sherry, please."

Reluctantly he puts his arms around her. In vain he tries not to come across as too stiff, but this kind of hug is so foreign to him.

"Thanks for inviting me, Sherry. It's very comfortable at your place."

"Where is everybody?" Jared takes a piece of bread from a plate and takes a bite of it without hesitation.

Jensen looks at Jared's mouth in fascination. Then he blinks and turns his attention back to Jared's mother.

"Your father is still shopping and the others wanted to go for a walk," Sherry replies. "Ray didn't want to take a nap today and he said he was tired."

Jared smiles. "Yeah, that sounds just like Ray."

"He's very excited about his uncle coming, so it's your fault too." Jared laughs and Sherry turns to Jensen. "Do you have nieces or nephews?"

"No, ma'am. I have a brother, but he has no children. But Jared told me about his nephew. I can't wait to meet the little one."

However, to his horror, Jensen realizes that he hasn't the faintest idea what to say to a small child.

  
  
  


Jared looks happily to the door as Jensen has just said so, when his nephew rushes into the kitchen and throws himself into his arms.

"Uncle Jared, Uncle Jared!"

Jared kneels down and presses Ray against him, overwhelmed by love. He is still amazed that this child arouses such deep feelings in him.

"Hello, little man." He ruffles his hair. 

"I've missed you."

"I missed you, too." he says.

"Look how big you got. Let's see if I can still lift you."

Playfully straining, he lifts him up. "You're so heavy!" Then he turns with him to Jensen. 

"I want you to meet a friend."

Jensen is tense. Why can't he be as easy and cool as Jared? Slowly, he raises his hand to greet.

Ray raises his eyebrows. "Who is that?"

"Not so rude, Ray," admonishes Jared. "This is Jensen Ackles. You should call him Mr. Ackles.“

"Mr. Ackles." Ray looks at him with fawn brown eyes, cheeks still pink from the cold, and with a gap in his teeth. Jensen could not remember when his name was called so heartbreakingly sweet. 

Jensen takes a step closer. "I prefer you to call me Jensen. May I call you Ray?"

The kid is giggling. "Sure, that's my name!" he proudly announces, before adding, to Jared's horror: "But yours sounds funny."

Jared looks apologetically at Jensen, but he just laughs out loud.

The next moment the others entered the kitchen.

Jared introduced them all to Jensen. Jared hugged everyone, including Meghan, although he realized how hard it was for him.

Jared finds the distance between them horrible, but doesn't know how to overcome it either. Jared risks a look in Jensen's direction. Apparently he has also noticed the tense atmosphere between him and his sister.

And then Stephen comes in. 

Immediately, Jared's chest tightens and his pulse begins to race.

But he pulls himself together and smiles politely at Meghan's mate.

"Jared, it's good to see you again," said Stephen, and stepping up to stand next to next to Meghan.

The sight still hurts Jared, even though he has sworn to himself to be over it.

"Stephen. Hi." He's pointing at Jensen. "I want you to meet Jensen."

The two men shake hands when Ray shows up next to Jared. "He's Uncle Jared's boyfriend!"

Jared suppresses a horrified sound and does not dare to look over to Jensen.

Then he takes a deep breath and turns to Ray. "No, Honey , that's not true. I just work with Jensen."

Ray looks at them both one after the other, then shrugs his shoulder. 

"Okay. You want to see my new truck?"

"Sure," Jared replies, to which Ray turns to Jensen.

"Come on, you gotta see it too!"

  
  
  
  


Jared was not exaggerating when he said that the Padaleckis would be chaotic. Everybody was talking all at once, everybody helped himself as he wanted, and Jensen also automatically reached for the food on the table. 

It was the loudest dinner he had ever attended. And at the same time it was the most beautiful. Quite different from the meals he had to endure as a child, which had always gone by in icy silence. 

"Would you like some more lasagna, Jensen?" Jared's mother asks him.

He shakes his head. "I've had two helpings already."

"So?" commented Jared's brother from the other side of the table, for which he received a nudge from his wife. 

So this is how a family dinner is supposed to go. Very different from the quiet evenings at home that he and his brother had spent in front of the TV, while his mother was hiding in her room and his father was at work. But at least back then he had not eaten alone. After his mother had left with him, not even that had remained for him.

  
  
  
  
  


Jared watches Jensen laughing at something his brother says to him while the two of them stand by the fireplace drinking coffee. Why is it surprising to him that Jensen harmonizes so well with his loud, boisterous family?

Sure, the Padaleckis are very hospitable and open. But it seems as if they have known Jensen for years, as if Jensen belongs to their little clan.

Jared sighs.

He's probably just imagining all this. Nevertheless, he has to admit to himself that Jensen is not such a bad guy and that even he took him into his heart a little bit. 

The next moment Ray goes to Jensen and tugs at his trouser leg.

Immediately Jensen puts down his cup and kneels down to give him his full attention. The sight of it stabs Jared in the heart. He feels a longing in himself that he doesn't want to fathom. 

He quickly turns away and returns to the kitchen.

  
  
  
  
  


The next morning Jensen waits for Jared at the reception desk of the Sailor's Inn to go with him to the toy store.

The Inn was as idyllic as it was cozy and completely different from anything on the West Coast. The decor was maritime and typical for New England. 

Contrary to expectations, he was hungry. After the opulent dinner he had thought he would not be able to eat for at least a week. As if she had read his mind, a stout woman appeared from the back rooms with a tray full of still warm muffins in her hands.

"You didn't want to steal away without eating first?" she asked with a smile, before placing the tray next to a silver carafe on the table against the wall.

"I'm Brianna. My husband picked you up yesterday." Jensen shakes her hand and introduces himself.

"Go ahead, help yourself." She points to the delicious smelling muffins. "Today's specials are vanilla almond and raspberry chocolate."

Jensen's mouth is watering. This is absolutely no comparison to the protein bars he usually chokes down in the morning. 

The next moment the door behind them opens and Jared comes in, followed by a cold breeze.

"Jared Tristan Padalecki, it's great to see your fine ass back here at last."

Jared hugs her and steals a muffin from the tray.

"I see you're already taking good care of our guest."

Jensen now also takes a vanilla almond muffin and bites off a hearty bite. 

"Oh, God." He's rolling his eyes in delight. It tastes heavenly. When he looks at Jared, the guy gives him a wink. "Wait till you taste the cranberry muffins.“

"They taste even better with a cup of coffee." Brianna pours him a cup. "With milk and sugar?"

"Black, please."

Jensen takes the cup. Fresh coffee and a warm muffin, he must have landed in heaven.

"So, what brings you to Westerson, Mr. Ackles?" asks Brianna.

Jensen looks over at Jared because he doesn't know what to say. 

Although he hasn't even been in town for twenty-four hours, he has already noticed what a close community there is here. The locals will probably be anything but happy when they hear that the toy store is threatened with closure.

To his relief, Jared says, "Jensen is visiting his family's store."

A few minutes later they are on their way to the shop. All passers-by are dressed up warmly.

"Brianna's muffins are really great," Jensen says to make conversation.

"Indeed."

Jared seems a little distracted. He's probably worried about the outcome that both of them will come to.

It's eating away at Jensen more and more that he doesn't want to disappoint Jared. But he has to maintain neutrality. On the way, Jared stops again and again to chat with people and introduce him. He really seemed to know everyone here and had a smile or a hug for everyone. Jensen has only known Jared for a few days, but the warmth that Jared radiates touches him so deeply. Jensen doesn't understand where this desire for closeness and intimacy came from, only that he wished it was not one-sided. 

Then Stephen came around the corner. At the sight of him, Jared literally flinched. Jensen recognizes him immediately. He's the mate of Jared's younger sister.

The whole evening he had felt the cold between the two of them, as if they were making the greatest effort to get out of the way. It seemed almost strange with such an open-hearted family. As Stephen approached Jared, he raised his hand in greeting, but Jared just nodded. Quickly they both walked on and Jensen wondered what had happened. He actually liked Stephen, and he and Meghan seemed happy. But there was no doubt that Jared had a problem with Stephen, and Jensen didn't like that. Almost protectively, he caught up and walked right next to Jared. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know..i know
> 
> So bad news:  
> I have two very exhausting weeks ahead of me and unfortunately I will hardly be able to write.
> 
> The good news:  
> CH 9 gets the secret title "finally" ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

Jared enjoys the walk to the store. How much he missed this city. Walking through Westerson this time of year was always special. Today was no different. Seeing all those familiar faces once again just did him good. The city was shining, garlands of pine green adorned the shops, colorful ribbons hung everywhere. The locals knew how to party and he was glad that he could show Jensen all of this.

But his mood dropped to zero when Stephen came around the corner and headed straight for them. The encounter the night before had been unpleasant enough. For a moment, Jared considered pretending not to see him, but that was impossible. So he nodded politely to him. 

"The store is right up ahead," he said, to break the embarrassing silence.

Fortunately, Jensen didn't make a remark about the fleeting greeting. Furtively, Jared threw a glance at him. Jensen has snowflakes in his hair and is wearing another anthracite grey scarf to match his dark suit. He clearly looked like the successful Alpha he was, and of course Jared could not escape the admiring looks of the passers-by. 

Jensen stood out here.

Jared pulled himself together. Finally, they are on their way to the store, whose fate he and Jensen will soon decide.

Last night Jensen had been extremely nice and had integrated himself harmoniously into Jared's family. But his reputation as a serious businessman has preceded him. Jared must not forget the reason for their visit. It would be a mistake to underestimate Jensen. 

Finally arriving at the store, Jensen held the door open for him. At this early hour it was still quite empty, but everything looked very neat and was festively decorated. Suddenly a whistle sounded above them. When Jared looked up, he saw a model train passing by on a shelf. Jared is beaming, dimples popping and cheeks pink with excitement. Jensen also looks up, but seems unimpressed.

"So, this is it," he says.

"Yes. The merchandise is sorted by age group." Jared leads him along the displays and explains everything to him. 

"On the shelves in front are the toys for toddlers. Further back, the board games and games for older children, and behind those are the video games."

"A reasonable division."

"Then there's a book corner and a coffee shop where you can get coffee, juice, and pastries. Shall we start there?"

"Sure."

"Mr. Beaver is probably taking care of the displays in the café right now," he says and motions for Jensen to follow him.

The smell of hot cocoa and fresh scones hits them as they approach the counter. Several customers have already arrived for a quick breakfast. A young woman, who didn't know Jared, happily serves them. 

Jared turns to Jensen. "I just want to point out that there are already several customers in the store."

"Uh-huh."

If he answers with just one word again I'll scream, Jared thinks to himself before continuing.

"Of course, we don't know yet how many people are actually gonna buy something. Besides, many of them are just looking around and helping their children to fill out their wish list." 

"And they'll probably order most of the things on it online afterwards."

_ At least it's not just a word! _

Jared is about to argue when Mr. Beaver comes out of the kitchen. When he sees the two of them, his usual gruff-looking face transformed into a huge smile as he spotted Jared

"Jared, I've been expecting you." He hugs Jared, then reaches out to Jensen. "Mr. Ackles."

"Jensen, please."

"Jim."

Only now does Jared realize he's holding his breath. The poor man has no idea what's behind the impromptu visit.

Gently, Jim clasps Jared's arm. "I'm really glad you're back. It's been far too long."

"You sound like my parents, Jim," he teases him.

"I was worried that son of a bitch might have driven you away forever."

Jared feels the blood draining from his face. Jensen gives him a curious, but also worried look.

He desperately searches for an innocuous subject, but Jim shakes his head in indignation and continues talking . 

"It's a shame how Stephen treated you!" 

  
  


Jensen sits down next to Jared in the kid's book corner, which actually only consisted of three shelves. There, they went through the files with the numbers and sequences that Jim had collected. They had started in the office, but there were just too many files, and here they could spread out better. Even though Jensen felt pretty silly sliding around uncomfortably in a children's corner. 

Jared seemed to enjoy staying here, though, and Jensen was happy to accept the situation. Jensen desperately tried to ignore Jim's words, but they kept coming back to him. Anger flared up in him. Jared was kind and lovable and had a soft heart. The fact that someone treated him badly made him want to destroy something, like Stephen's head for example.. 

_ God Jensen, pull yourself together, you are not a caveman. _

Besides, it was  _ really _ none of his business!

He had to give Jared credit for being right about the customers. And that most visitors actually did buy something. Maybe there's hope for the business after all. 

He looks over at Jared. Maybe he just wishes he could see Jared smile again.

"I think I'm having deja vu!" Jim walks up to them both, a tray of coffee and scones in his hands. "Jared Padalecki, sitting in his reading corner. Just like old times." Then he puts the tray right between the files.

"I thought you two might like a snack."

"Thank you," both respond in unison, while simultaneously reaching for the same scone. As their hands touch, Jensen feels something like an electric shock. Confused, he looks at Jared. Did he feel the same?

"Please." With a nod Jensen points to the tray, but lets his fingers rest on Jared's hand. And Jared also makes no attempt to withdraw his hand. 

Motionless, Jim stands there and looks at both of them with a curious expression. "I guess I'll let you two get back to work."

  
  


Jensen looks after him. "What did he mean by deja vu?"

Jared lowers his head." I spent a lot of time here as a kid, especially in the reading corner."

"I'm not surprised you were a bookworm."

"Sometimes it was my only way out."

Jensen hesitates briefly and considers whether he is being too pushy. But his curiosity is stronger and he asks "In what way?"

Almost unnoticed, Jared shrugs his shoulders. "Well, you've seen how lively our place is. It always has been. Sometimes I just needed a little peace and quiet. Nobody really cared where I was, as long as I was home for dinner."

Silently, Jensen waits for Jared to continue talking. He thought about his own childhood and all those lonely evenings.

Almost to his surprise, he realizes that Jared is still talking.

"As a middle child, I may have been easy to overlook."

"So you sought refuge here?"

Jared nods. He looks like the little boy he's talking about and Jensen just wants to hold him.

"Reading, it gave me a chance to immerse myself in another world. I was able to fight the empire with Han Solo. Feel like James Bond, cool and smart." Jared looks at Jensen and the expression in his hazel eyes reveals so much feeling that it takes Jensen’s breath away. 

"My siblings have always demanded a lot of attention. My brother is an Alpha through and through. He has always acted out a lot, was wild and unrestrained.

And Meghan... you met her. She is a perfect Omega. Graceful, gentle, but also demanding and needed a lot of attention. My parents were always very busy with them. So I tried not to get in the way."

Jensen became increasingly aware of what this place meant to Jared. 

But he had never,  _ never _ based a business decision on anything other than hard facts and figures.

So why did he feel so damn bad?

  
  
  


When they leave the shop in the afternoon, an icy wind blows at them and the snow falls heavily.

They had talked extensively with Jim about his plans for the shop and Jensen tried hard to listen and not think about Stephen -  _ the bastard - _ or Jared's words about his childhood.

"Uncle Jared! Mr. Jenssssen!" cried a familiar child's voice. On the other side of the street, where the marketplace was located, stood a little boy in a warm jacket, with a red beanie on his head. Ray. His mom was sitting on a bench a few metres away. Jensen follows Jared, who immediately heads for the little one. 

"Hey, little man!" Jared kneels down and hugs his nephew. "What are you doing here?"

His mother gets up to greet them both.

"We drank cocoa and ate donuts. And then I wanted to build a snowman. There it is!" Ray points to a small pile of snow in the distance. "I... I've only just started."

"He wanted to enter the contest. But we were told that he was too young," explains his mother.

Ray's lower lip trembles. "This is so unfair! Marnie and Perri are in it too."

"Well, they're a little older than you." 

Before Jensen can say anything , Ray tugs at his trouser leg. 

"Can you help me with my snowman, Mr Jensen?"

The question surprises Jensen. He had never built a snowman himself, but it can't be  _ that _ difficult.

Jensen shrugs his shoulders. "Sure, why not?"

When Jared looks at him questioningly, Jensen turns to him.

"Do you doubt my craftsmanship in building a snowman?" Jared laughs out loud and his mocking laughter drives Jensen to a spontaneous announcement : "Maybe we'll just make our own competition!

"Oh, yeah!" Ray is beaming with joy. "Uncle Jared and Mom against me and Mr. Jensen. Alphas against omegas!"

Jensen gives Jared a frightened look, but he just waves him off.

"Deal! And who will be the referee?"

"Mr. Beaver!" Ray decides.

"Come on, buddy, let's show these two how to build a snowman!"

Half an hour later Jensen is bathed in sweat, his back hurts, and his ego has a huge bruise.

The two Omega built a proud snowman who wore a scarf and sunglasses. He and Ray have... two balls... side by side... and not really the same size. And the smaller one just won't stay on top of the bigger one.

Ray is on the verge of tears and Jensen is on the verge of despair. He has brought a crowd of Chinese investors to their knees - he's not going to fail at such a challenge now! He's Jensen  _ Fucking _ Ackles! 

Suddenly, , he has an idea.

Jensen kneels down to Ray. "Do you trust me?"

The young boy nods bravely.

A few minutes later, they get Jim for the judging. After taking a look at the creations, he crosses his arms. "Is your snowman lying down?

Ray proudly stands up in front of the artwork and announces:

"It's a snow turtle!"

Jim bends down to inspect the structure. Jensen has pressed two small pebbles into the smaller snow globe.

"Those are the eyes," Jensen adds, trying to make a serious expression. 

"I see." Thoughtfully, Jim rubs his beard as he looks back and forth between the snowman from the two Omegas and the turtle. Ray gets more and more nervous.

"I've made up my mind," Jim finally announces. "Anybody can build a snowman. But a Christmas turtle is really something special. Ray and Jensen win.“ He bows to them, and Ray screams for joy and runs to Jensen to give him a high five. The two Omegas protest loudly, but Jim stands firm and shakes hands with Ray and Jensen.

At the same moment, Jensen feels something cold and wet on his neck. Someone has thrown a snowball at him. He turns around and looks directly into Jared's challenging eyes. Without further ado, he bends down to form a snowball as well and throws it at him. But Jared is faster and ducks away and the next moment he hits Jensen again, this time right in the face. 

One minute later a snowball fight has broken out, in which Jim and Ray and some passers-by also took part. Jensen has just formed another perfect shaped ball when Jared hits him once again, this time in the ear. Jared laughs loudly, his dimples popping out as Jensen feels the cold ice running down his neck.

"I'll get you." Jensen runs to Jared with the snowball still in hand. Jared squeals in surprise and runs towards the marketplace. At the Great Pavilion, Jensen finally catches up with him. From behind he grabs Jared's waist as Jared laughingly tries to get out of Jensen's grip.

"Jared Padalecki, you are such a terrible loser."

"Let me go!" he demands, snorting.

With a jerk Jensen spins Jared around so that their noses are almost touching. Jared's cheeks are reddened, his eyes sparkle, and his Beanie has slipped a little sideways on his head. 

He is the most fascinating person Jensen has ever met. 

He knew that he should let Jared go. They're standing right in the middle of a crowded square. But even through their thick coats, Jensen feels the warmth of Jared's skin. The fruity scent of his shampoo gets into his nose.

Jensen can't help it, he just has to kiss Jared.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!!   
> Sorry for the little cliffhanger. Try to write as soon as possible. Thank you for all your wonderful comments . They mean so much to me ❤️


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much. For all your lovely words. I read them a lot in the last days. We are all facing a great challenge right now. None of us will be left unscathed for the next few weeks. So it's all the more reason for me to give you a little joy. to distract you and take you with me to my little world. Thank you for being here!

Chapter 10

It was like someone stopped the world for a brief moment. As if everything around him no longer had any meaning. Jared is paralyzed for a second when Jensen leaned over to him and his lips touched Jared's. Jensen's lips felt warm and firm, just like Jared had imagined. And for the past few days, he's been imagining Jensen kissing him a lot.

It was crazy. He was standing in the middle of Westerson Square kissing Jensen Ackles. It was heavenly, and Jared's body was tingling with desire. Jared tried to fight it, but he couldn't deny it anymore. He was more attracted to Jensen than he had ever been to any other man.

It scared him.

He had to come to his senses. Jensen was just here in New England on business. He lived his own life and ran his own business on the West Coast.

Jared sighed softly and forced himself to break away from Jensen.

As Jared looked into his eyes, he realized that Jensen seemed as confused as Jared felt.

A small hand tugged at Jared's sleeve. "You said he's not your boyfriend. Then why are you kissing him?" Ray asks. 

Jared averts his gaze and desperately seeks an answer. In the process, his gaze meets Ray's mother, who looks at him in shock. Great! In less than half an hour his whole family would know.

Mr. Beaver says goodbye, that he is now back in his business and Jared is sure he has a grin on his face. 

No, not just his family, the whole town will know! Jared takes a deep breath and tries to regain his composure. 

Luckily, Ray's mother spares him the answer by going to Ray and lifting him up. "You're pretty soaked. Let's go home and put on some dry clothes."

_ Thank you,  _ shapes Jared silently with his lips, while Ray's mother let him know with a look that they will talk about this later. In his mind, Jared is rolling his eyes and suppressing a moan.

  
  


Jensen looks out his window at the main street of Westerton. The snow glistens in the light of the setting sun. The weather forecast has announced strong northeast winds and more snowfall, which sounds like a blizzard to him. 

However, he concentrates more on the storm that is brewing inside him. He has managed to work for a few hours, but has found it difficult to concentrate. The events of the morning still occupy his mind. 

The walk with Jared and his strange reaction when meeting Stephen...Mr. Beaver's remark about Stephen...The snowball fight that led to the kiss...the kiss...and Jared's reaction to it.

He thinks about how Jared tasted, how he felt so perfect in Jensen's arms. The memory will haunt him for a long time after he's already back in Seattle. He'll probably never meet another person like Jared Padalecki. He's so unlike all the men and women he usually meets, almost without exception wealthy betas from high society, whose life's work consisted of shopping and charity events. Jared and he come from very different worlds. Jared has a family, friends, a job he loved. And most of all he worked for Alan, and Jensen didn't want to have anything to do with his father once this little project was finished. 

Frustrated, Jensen drives his hand through his hair. It's no use, he can't do anything productive anymore. He looks at the digital alarm clock on his dresser. Five p.m.

Actually it’s much too early for dinner, but this way he could distract himself a little.

On the way to the shop they passed a small pizzeria, and a walk will do him good.

So he takes his coat and goes downstairs.

On the way to the pizzeria, he noticed the friendliness of the passers-by. Probably it was just because of the pre-Christmas season. Anyway, he wouldn't stay here long enough to find out. He just didn't fit in this city where everybody knows everybody and greets everybody in such a friendly way. He preferred the anonymity of the big city.

In the pizzeria, there was again a big line. While Jensen waited in the queue, suddenly someone tapped him in the back.

It's Jared's brother, Jeff. 

"I thought it was you," Jeff said with a smile.

"Yeah. What a coincidence." Jensen can't do any better than a half-hearted greeting.

"The pizzeria is always full. You'll love it, it’s delicious. Also, there's a hockey game on TV tonight. Pizza and hockey, can you do better than that?"

"I actually prefer baseball."

"What are you doing here all alone?"

Jensen really doesn't know what to answer anymore. _ Sorry, I kissed your brother in front of half the place and now I’m just trying to stay away from him. _

"You definitely shouldn't watch the game alone."

"I'm not planning on watching ...."

"You should come to our house."

"Wait, what?"

"This is how we do it, you come over to us and we can watch the game together. You'll see, it'll be fun."

Jensen was not sure if Jared would feel the same way, but he has to admit that he wants to see the young Omega again.

"Okay," he replied after a brief hesitation. "But only on the condition that the pizza is on me."

Jeff beams at him. "I can hardly turn that down.“

After almost an hour waiting, they finally leave the pizzeria with several boxes.

Jeff sets a good pace so as not to miss any of the game, which makes Jensen sweat a lot.

Jared, of all people, opens the door for them. His shocked expression at seeing Jensen speaks volumes.

"Look who I met at Mario's," Jeff shouts as he enters. "And this great guy invited us to dinner."

Jared's parents are already in the kitchen setting the table. "How nice" they say at the same time.

Jared avoids his gaze as Jensen walks past him to put down the boxes. Nevertheless, Jensen immediately has Jared's scent in his nose and is instantly reminded of the kiss. It was pure instinct that drew him to this spontaneous kiss and he just can't get it out of his head. 

When they all finally sit at the table, Jared smiles over at him, but he seems tense and Jensen is not sure if he is doing this out of pure politeness. Was he going too far? Had he scared Jared away once and for all?

  
  
  


Usually Jared loves Mario's pizza, but tonight it almost gets stuck in his throat. And the reason for that is sitting across from him. It was a shock when he opened the door and Jensen was standing in front of him.

Of course he was aware how rude he must have seemed, they hardly exchanged a word with each other. Luckily his parents and brother were more talkative; he just couldn't sit there and make small talk when he kept looking at Jensen's lips and thinking about the kiss. And Jensen's expression leave no doubt that he too is thinking about it.

But that is the problem.

Alphas flirt with him, play with him, but a serious relationship? No, men don't fall in love with Omegas like him. If Jared is unable to have a relationship with a man he's known for years and who grew up in the same city, how could he maintain the interest of a man like Jensen Ackles?

When they finished dinner an hour later, Jared was horrified to discover that both his brother and father insisted that Jensen stay for the game.

And Jared never misses a game. So he had no choice but to sit in. 

At the end of the second period, Jared wanted to take the opportunity to go to bed. But his father notices Jensen looking at the framed sketches on the wall during the break.

"We are very proud of our son's talent." his father praised and Jensen raises his eyebrow questioningly,

"One of your children drew this?"

Papa Padalecki proudly lifts his chin. "Sure. The young man over there who works for you." 

Jared had to hold on to himself to keep from groaning loudly. He certainly doesn't want to talk to Jensen about his portraits and certainly not tonight. 

Then his father makes it worse by going, "Show him all the sketches in the house, Jared!"

As Jensen turns to him expectantly, he has no choice but to get up. Jensen follows him into the hall.

"This is a portrait of the twins at the age of two.“ Then he wanted to go on to show Jensen a portrait of his mother, but the latter puts his hand on his arm.

"Wait, please, Jared. “

Jared remains standing but cannot look him in the eyes.

"First off, I'm no expert, but these pictures are really good. You're really talented."

Jared takes a deep breath. Although this is not the first time he hears this, it was something special from Jensen's mouth. 

"Thank you," he says sheepishly, "it was just a hobby."

"Was?"

Jared shrugs his shoulders.

"I haven't drawn in a while, and I have my reasons."

The last sketch he had started would remain his last. It was the only one he ever tore up. 

Jensen looked like he was going to dig in, but he noticed Jared's tension and let it go. 

"Second," he started, "I should probably apologize for what happened this afternoon."

This time Jared looks at him and again it is as if they cannot take their eyes off each other.

After Jensen takes a deep breath, he adds, "But it would be a lie if I said I was sorry."

That was an honest statement. Jared sensed that. But he didn't know how to react. What does Jensen think? He obviously wished more than anything that Jensen would take him in his arms and kiss him again, but he made this mistake once before and he trusted someone and he can't experience this disappointment again. Not with Jensen.

"We should call it off." he blurted suddenly.

„Call it off?“ 

Jared nods insistently. "We both had fun, then it took an unexpected turn, that's all."

Jensen took a step towards Jared and was so close to him that he could see the five o'clock shadow on his chin. Jensen's unmistakable scent got into his nose and Jared had to resist the urge to lean against him and bury his face in Jensen's neck.

Jensen senses Jared's struggle, and comes even closer to him.

"You really want to forget about it?" His voice is so close. Deep, dominant, yet so tender. Jared feels how everything shakes him. Instinctively, he licks his lips. 

"Jensen, I..."

Before he can finish his sentence, the front door swings open and Ray comes in with his mother in tow.

"Uncle Jared, Mr. Jensen! Daddy called and said there was pizza when we got over."

Jared takes a deep breath and takes a step back from Jensen. He has no idea what would have happened if Ray had walked in even two seconds later.

"Did you save some for us?" asks his nephew with a panicked undertone.

"Sure," Jared replies, "With extra cheese. Come on." Jared takes his hand and turns towards the kitchen.

Jensen clears his throat. 

„I'll be on my way now. I have e-mails to answer and it's way past 8:00."

Immediately Ray stopped and turned around visibly disappointed.

"Do you really have to go, Mr. Jensen?"

Jared was amazed how quickly Ray apparently took Jensen to his heart. But he can't really blame him. It's gonna break his heart when Jensen leaves and goes home. And not just him...

Jensen bends down to Ray and ruffles his hair. "Sorry, buddy."

"Can you come back tomorrow? Uncle Jared and I are gonna bake cookies."

Jared is rolling his eyes inside. Why do all his family members have to invite Jensen all the time?

"I'd love to," says Jensen. "But I can't bake."

"It doesn't matter. I can teach you. Please, Mr. Jensen, please!" Ray's beaming at him.

Over Ray's head, Jensen looks at Jared. "Sure. I'd love to."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many thanks for your kind and partly very funny comments.   
> Every single one enriches my day.   
> I wish you and your families all the best and a blessed Easter.

Unsettled, Jared tosses and turns. His alarm clock on the night table shows half past twelve. He sleeps in his old room, in his old bed. He’s never felt uncomfortable here before - it always gave him a familiar, secure feeling. But tonight he found no sleep. 

Again and again he had to think about the man who slept only streets away in the Sailors Inn. 

Could Jensen sleep? Maybe he was thinking about Jared too?

Sighing, Jared straightened up and knocked the blanket away. It's hopeless. He gets up and goes over to the window and pulls up the blinds. He can see the roof of the inn from here. Jared imagines Jensen lying in bed there. Wondered if he sleeps naked. Jared takes a deep breath and tries to repress the image of Jensen's naked body lying on the bed; strong, muscular, provocative. Jared is almost drawn to the upper room of the guest house. As if there is a bond between his room and the one over there that pulls at him, that drives him to go over there. Even with his ex-boyfriend, he hadn’t felt this attraction. Jared forces himself to look the other way and puts his back up against the wall.

The kiss was a mistake. He shouldn't have started it. Jared crossed a line, and now there was no going back. He had to face his responsibilities.

Jared was here to save the store, not play the lovey-dovey Omega. He's gonna reduce his relationship with Jensen back to strictly business. Jared hasn't been fighting for so long against every stone that has been put in his path to stop now.

Sighing, he looks at the bookshelf.

"What the hell?"

He goes over and fishes out one of his favorite books. Then he gets on the bed to relax and turns the first page.

  
  
  


As Jensen leaves the room in the morning, he is hit by the smell of fresh muffins and coffee. Brianna pours him a cup before he enters the small breakfast room. 

Smiling, she hands him the steaming cup.

"I heard you coming down the stairs."

"Thank you," he replies from the bottom of his heart. He can't remember ever having been so personally cared for before. 

"I baked some more of those vanilla almond muffins you like so much."

His mouth was watering. "But I thought you only baked on weekends?"

"Usually. But I wanted to make you happy."

Jensen had a strange feeling. He was used to staying in big, luxury hotels. There, of course, every wish was fulfilled, all added up with the final bill. That someone did something like that for him, without expecting anything in return, just to please him, he has a hard time processing this new emotion.

"Brianna, I know you are very busy, but would you mind keeping me company for a moment?" he asked.

She immediately pulled up a chair.

"I don't mind a little break. Okay, what's on your mind?"

Jensen splits the muffin with his fork and enjoys the smell of the fresh pastry.

"Believe it or not, I want to make cookies today."

Brianna beams at him happily. "Well, that sounds like fun, what's the problem?"

"I've never baked before."

"Never?"

Jensen swallows. "No."

"Not even as a kid?"

Jensen can't suppress a sarcastic snort.

His mother and cooking, over her dead body.

"I suppose you always had employees do that for you?" Brianna smiles at him gently.

Jensen just nods.

"So how did you get this urge today?"

"I have a four-year-old to thank for that. And he can be very persuasive."

Brianna smiles at him with a strange look on her face.

"And you only said yes because of Ray?"

Jensen would never admit that he might have taken the opportunity to spend more time with a young Omega.

"Then I guess it has nothing to do with the way you looked at Jared Padalecki yesterday morning?“

_ Wow, subtlety wasn't your strong point _ , Jensen thinks as he takes a big sip of coffee to delay the answer. 

"I'm sorry," Brianna beat him to the punch and suddenly stood up. 

But then she turns back to Jensen again and looks down at him.

"You know, I've known Jared since he was a little boy. He is loving and simply a good person. He just doesn't deserve to have his heart broken."

_ Again _ , Brianna meant it clearly, but did not say it. And as she left, Jensen wondered if she had just given him a clear warning. 

  
  
  


Yawning, Jared opened the door for him and then stepped aside to let Jensen in. Jared was wearing a flannel shirt, grey sweatpants and thick socks. His hair was loosely tied in a ponytail, but some strands had come loose and framed his face.

Jared looked simply adorable. And everything in Jensen's head was just,  _ mine, he's mine, possessing, protecting, grrr. _

_ What is wrong with me? _ Thought Jensen while he was hanging up his coat. He had already had Omegas in the hottest lingerie in front of him, but he hadn't felt so attracted to anyone or anything this much. He had to calm everything down to avoid getting into an embarrassing situation in front of Jared's nephew.

After his body calmed down, he looked around wondering, "Where are the others?"

"My parents were at a meeting and now they're out running errands. My brother is with friends and Tammy is about to bring Ray over.

Jensen follows Jared into the kitchen. 

"Would you like some coffee, but I think Brianna has already taken good care of you?"

“Yes, she did. But one more coffee can’t hurt right ?"

"Definitely."

Jared yawns again.

"Long night?"

Without looking at Jensen, Jared's getting the cups for Jensen and himself.

"I hardly slept. Sometimes that happens to me before a storm."

"Weather-related insomnia? I've never heard of that phenomenon."

Over the rim of his cup Jared looks at him with exasperation that Jensen has to suppress a laugh.

Maybe there was something to it after all? He himself had also been lying awake for a long time before he got up at some point and walked around the room. He stopped in front of his window, looked over to the houses, knowing that Jared was sleeping in one of them. He couldn't forget the kiss, how Jared tasted on his lips, how tender his lips were on his.

Jensen clears his throat. "How bad is this storm gonna be?" he tries to distract.

Jared takes another sip and sighs with relish. Lost in thought, he puts his head back, exposing his long neck.

Immediately, renewed desire surges through Jensen and he clutches the edge of the granite counter.

“The storm is coming from the northeast and will bring several inches of snow. Unfortunately, there is always the danger of a storm surge.“

"When is it gonna start?"

"Expected tomorrow night."

"People don't seem particularly nervous."

Jared shrugs his shoulders.

"Winter storms are a fact of life here, and one of the things you can't change."

Jared added with a meaningful look.

And Jensen thought he understood what Jared meant by that. Had it been possible, Jensen would have changed his feelings somewhat. Jared had awakened in him a longing he had never known before. It wasn't just his outward appearance that attracted him, but Jared's warmth, his humor, his interaction with his family and friends. But Jensen would have to get over it. Jared deserved a partner who had roots and knew where he belonged.

But he would never forget that kiss.

He will forever keep this memory of the Omega that would never belong to him.

"That's right, there are some things you can't change."

That said it all.

If only he could tell Jared everything. If he could convey to him how much he'd like to make that mistake again. How he longs to put his lips on Jared's again. Caressing his fingers through his chocolate brown hair. 

Even as he searched for the right words, Tammy and Ray arrived.

So it had to wait.

  
  
  


Jensen Ackles, CEO of his own successful company has no idea how to separate an egg yolk.

Jared had to control himself as he watched Jensen standing helplessly with the two halves of the eggshell. When he finally attempted to use a spoon to help, Jared couldn't look at it any more.

"Come here, let me help you."

He seemed so grateful that Jared had to suppress another laugh. Jared had no idea who was less of a help, Jensen or Ray. Probably Jensen. But in the next moment, Ray knocks over a bowl of flour so that the contents are spread all over the floor.

"Oops."

Jared sighs.

His parents were still shopping. Tammy's got an appointment at the nail salon. Maybe he should call Jeff and just ask him to buy some cookies. 

"Oops," it comes out of Jensen's mouth.

Two pairs of eyes stare helplessly at him.

Jared doesn't know whether to laugh or scream as he runs out of the kitchen. 

Without further ado, he picks up a dishrag and throws it at Jensen. "Wipe the egg off the countertop with it, I'll take care of the flour on the floor.“

An hour later, they hadn't made much progress.

The kitchen looked like a battlefield. But for Ray's sake, Jared goes to the pantry to look for the cookie cutters. A deafening clatter, followed by Ray's horrified scream, causes Jared to drop everything and hurry back to the kitchen.

"What happened?"

With a trembling lower lip, the little one looks up at him while Jensen stands completely motionless.

Half the kitchen worktop and part of the floor is covered with green liquid.

"I don't know", Jensen begins, "we only tried the food colouring."

"I dropped the bottle," Ray confesses in tears.

"It was my fault," Jensen rakes his hand through his hair, "I shouldn't have let him play with it."

Ray climbs off the bar stool and throws himself into Jared's arms, crying. 

"I made a mess. And now we have no cookies." he sobs.

Jared quickly wipes away his tears. "Oh Ray, it's okay."

Jensen comes over to them and squats down with Ray. "It was my fault Ray. Please don't cry."

For a moment Jared feels as if he has to comfort Jensen, because he seems to be quite messed up. 

"Ray, look, we have cookies," Jared assures him. "It's really no big deal." Over Ray's head he looks at Jensen.

At that moment Jared's parents come home and his mother comes into the kitchen.

When she sees the situation, she takes a deep breath. 

Then she walks towards her grandson, who leaves Jared and starts crying again.

"I ruined the cookies, Nana."

"It's a mess in here," she says soberly, "but we'll sort it out, okay?" When Ray nods his head, she lifts him up. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up first."

"Thanks, Mom." No one could comfort the little one as well as Jared's mother.

"Don't mention it," she replied as she walked out with her grandson in her arms. "You two make sure the kitchen gets cleaned up."

"Yes, ma'am." Jensen seems pretty contrite. "Where do we start?"

Jared points to the lump of dough that has miraculously survived, even though it is green in colour. "We're gonna try to save the dough, at least we'd have a batch of cookies. Then we'll start cleaning."

"You still want to bake cookies? With this dough?

"Sure, why not?"

"It's green!"

Unimpressed, Jared shrugs his shoulders. "Then we'll make these  _ unique _ green cookies."

"Hm."

"You okay, Jensen?"

"I don't know. Ray was so upset."

"He's four. By tonight he'll have forgotten all about it."

Confused, he looks at Jared. 

"If so, he owes it to you. You were so gentle and your mother remained so calm."

"Well, that's how you behave towards children."

Jared took a paper towel and tore off some sheets .

He starts cleaning the countertop and Jensen does the same.

Something gnaws at Jared and after no reaction from Jensen, he says it.

"Isn't this what your parents were like when you were little?"

Jensen snorts. "Believe me, I can't remember any adult ever being so calm."

"Really?" Jared's heart seizes up.

Jensen shakes his head.

"No. When I screwed up, which unfortunately often happened often, my mother screamed at me incessantly. Nothing was right. The punishments were usually always grounded, or nothing for dinner. My mother had to tell my father every evening how badly I behaved again, and the whole screaming started all over again."

Jared pauses and turns to face Jensen.

"How unfair!"

"I guess it was really my fault. I just should have tried harder."

"Jensen, you can't be serious! You were just a kid!"

"Nevertheless, I was aware of what I was triggering with my behavior.“

"That's the way it is with children. They test their boundaries."

Again Jensen shakes his head vigorously.

"No. And, I don't remember Josh ever causing so much trouble!“

"I'm sure Josh had also been up to some mischief. Some kids are just more active than others."

"It's possible. But he has always suffered for my behavior. As soon as it started, he hid in his room. He was mad at me for making things so much worse."

Jared had tears in his eyes. Jensen's past touched him deeply. He had just been an active little boy. Cocky, probably, with his Alpha male already forming deep inside him. But instead of guiding and supporting him, his parents sought every excuse to fight. And even managed to cause the two brothers to quarrel.

Jensen chews on his lower lip. Something seems to upset him.

Hesitating a bit, he continues quietly.

"Josh blamed me for the failure of my parents' marriage."

"A child can never be the cause of the failure of a marriage. There must have been much more going on than you two perceived as children."

"Right. But I was the cause of the fiercest argument that broke the camel's back for my mother, so to speak. 

Jared leans against the countertop to dry his hands.

"What happened?"

Jensen continues to clean the countertop without looking at Jared.

"It was Christmas Eve. In the lobby stood the big Christmas tree decorated with many baubles and ornaments. I stood there and watched it with fascination. It was so high, I could barely see the top."

Jared has a bad feeling. He has an idea of what Jensen's going to say next.

"There hung a catcher's mitt ornament up there. I've always been a huge baseball fan. To me it looked like a toy and I just wanted to play with it and then hang it back up on the tree. I kept jumping up and down to get to it and when I finally got it, I lost my balance. The whole tree fell down with me. There were broken baubles and broken branches everywhere. 

"Oh damn. You must have been so scared."

"Indeed! I almost ran away. I thought I could just keep running and never come back."

His fingers involuntarily tense up in the cloth.

"But my mother came down the stairs. She scolded to me from upstairs and didn't stop. Then she called my father and demanded that he come home immediately."

Jared is appalled. Didn't it occur to anyone that Jensen could have been seriously injured? He wants to take Jensen in his arms and just hold him, but doesn't know if that's going too far.

"You can probably guess what happened next," Jensen adds.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I may have been young, but I'll remember the look on Josh's face for the rest of my life. He was as white as a sheet. I can still see him. We heard our parents arguing in their room. He came up to me and pushed me to the floor. He was so angry. I can't blame him."

"What did he say?"

"That he loathes me deeply and hates to be my brother."

Now Jared just can't help himself. He goes to Jensen and strokes his arm comfortingly.

Jared feels how tense Jensen is. 

"That was the last time I saw him. We only met again as teenagers, and that only by chance at an event in Boston. After that, we didn't see each other for years. 

What a psychological strain for a kid, Jared thought. Jensen had been far too young to understand that he wasn't responsible for the bad relationship between his parents. 

"I hope you don't still think you're the cause of the divorce."

"Not anymore. But I've been replaying that day over and over again for years. And wishing I hadn't touched that tree. 

"You were a child." Jared had the feeling he couldn't stress this enough. "Sooner or later, another event would have triggered such a confrontation. Your parents just didn't want to be together anymore."

Jensen smiles at him. "Interesting theory. Still, I keep wondering what would have happened if it wasn't for me. After all, I seem to have been the cause of all the hostilities. Without me, the three of them might have been a perfect family. But then I came along and spoiled things."

Without further ado, Jared takes Jensen in his arms and he just holds him. Makes him feel comforted. For quite a while, they just stand there in silence. Jensen buries his face in Jared's neck and Jared hugs him even tighter. 

If only someone had done that when Jensen was a little boy!

A little boy who thought his whole family hated him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your kudos and your lovely comments. I am very happy to read that you like this story so much. I have great fun creating this story with you. Very slowly we are approaching the end. But first have fun with this update.
> 
> I also appreciate your feedback ❤️

  
A storm is raging in Jensen. He didn't want to tell Jared the whole sad story about his childhood. Suddenly, it was so easy for him to open up to Jared. Why? He can't say. Never before had he told someone so much about his past. Especially not someone he'd just met. He wants no pity, no sympathy. But it feels so good. It feels so right. Jared in his arms, the soft scent of Jared's hair in his nose, and so much more. He inhales and Jared's scent permeates him, awakening something in him that had been so deeply buried. He must taste Jared again, he must feel him on his lips.

Jensen cups Jared's chin with both hands and sees the desire in Jared's eyes, pupils dilated and dark. His fine, pink lips, so inviting. Jensen knows he shouldn't do it. But even as he thinks so, he tilts his head and presses his lips to Jared's. 

Jared's lips taste of honey and forbidden fruit. Carefully, he opens his mouth and when Jared responds to the play of his tongue, Jensen believes he is losing his mind. Jared moans softly and Jensen's body is inflamed . This time they are alone. The realization makes Jensen more excited. Jensen pulls Jared even closer. He wants him to feel what Jared is doing to him. Jared is also aroused. Jensen can feel the hard bulge in his sweatpants. Their cocks are rubbing against each other, separated only by their clothes, and they both moan. But it is not just sexual attraction. Jensen was able to open up to Jared like no other man before. Jared listened to him, was there for him, not Jensen the boss, but Jensen the human. 

Jared grips Jensen's shoulders and gently pushes him back, breaking the kiss.

"We shouldn't do this..." Jared whispers against Jensen's mouth.

"I know." Yet Jensen presses him against the countertop to kiss him again, this time even more passionately. 

Jared makes a shocked sound, but doesn't pull away .

If someone had told Jensen a week ago that in a few days he would be kissing a young Omega in a kitchen in New England amidst flour and cookie dough, he would have laughed at them. 

And suddenly he realized that they were in Jared's parents' kitchen, and that the front door is unlocked as he hears approaching footsteps. Jared breaks away from him and hurries to the other side of the kitchen. Just in that moment, Jared's sister-in-law enters the kitchen and her look says it all.

_ Seriously? Again? _

Jensen tried not to groan out loud in disappointment.

"I think you owe me an explanation," she said mockingly, and of course Jared's mother comes back into the kitchen at that moment. Jared has a dry cloth in front of his body and Jensen also tries desperately to hide his obvious excitement behind the countertop.

"Jared Tristan Padalecki. The food coloring will leave green stains on my countertop. Why aren't you guys done yet?"

But then she gave Jensen an angry look, too.

She almost made him back off until he remembered that this was not a good moment. And now, here he is standing in this kitchen with an erection, being rebuked by the mother of his employee. Jensen feels like he's trapped in a bad sitcom episode.

Jared seems like he doesn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"It's my fault," Jensen tries to mediate, when Jared intervenes.

"No, it's not. Ray accidentally spilled the food coloring. It's nobody's fault."

Jared's mother tilts her head to one side.

"Apparently, I didn't make myself clear. I want everything cleaned up. Now!"

"Yes, ma'am," he and Jared respond in unison.

Tammy and Jared's mother leave the kitchen laughing. Jared rolls his eyes and reaches for the paper towels.

Then he looks over to Jensen under his bangs. 

"Hey Jensen?"

"Yeah?" He replies, gazing at Jared's smile and deep dimples.

"You really can't bake cookies."

  
  
  


Forty minutes later, Jared takes the last tray out of the oven and places the cookies on a grid to cool. He has never seen cookies this green before. Jensen leans over and looks at them skeptically. "They look like mints."

"Or spinach cookies." Jared counters, and Jensen laughs. 

"All that matters is the taste." announces Jared, and takes a star-shaped cookie off the rack and bites gently. "Mmm, delicious," he munched and handed the cookie to Jensen. "Try it."

Jensen takes a bite and lets his lips close around Jared's finger as if by chance. Jared shivers from the intimate touch. They both have to pull themselves together. 

"We should get back to the store after this," he suggests. 

Jensen nods, a bit disappointed. "Yes, I was going to come back today anyway.“

"We can take Ray with us. Mr. Beaver always does special activities for children on the Sundays before Christmas." 

"Sounds good. As long as I don't have to bake." Jared's eye rolling signals to him that it was probably not that funny after all.

An hour later they enter the toy store together with Ray. Jared was glad that he was right and that Ray had already forgotten the whole drama with the cookies. He was as lively as ever and the prospect of building a gingerbread house was a welcome distraction. Jared wished he could distract himself, too. Jensen kept coming back to remind him of the tingling of his lips.

"Many children have come," announces Jared. "People usually stay home when there's a blizzard."

"I understand," Jensen replied and let Ray drag him to one of the far too small tables to help him with a gingerbread house.

Pensively, Jared looks at the two, as Jensen tries to get his long bowlegs under the table and Ray beams at him. Jensen was  _ so _ good with Ray. Jared wished Jensen could see himself that way, too. And he wishes Jensen could have had the same experiences as a little boy.

It could have been such a beautiful memory for him like it was for Jared and his siblings. He was really lucky to have such loving parents and that his family was so cohesive. Despite the fact that he felt betrayed last year. Not just by Megan and Stephen, but by the reaction of the others.

He loved his parents very much, but the pain was still deep. No one had shared his anger, not even Tammy. Everyone expected him to accept it and move on. For the sake of peace, of course. No one considered his feelings. And even after all these months, it still hurt.

"Earth to Jared?"

Only now does Jared notice that Jensen is standing in front of him, waving his hand in front of his face. 

"Sorry, my mind was wandering."

Jensen nods and looks around. Jared sees the many children and wonders if Jensen is aware that this is a good sign for the business. He just has to make him understand that this is also possible outside the Christmas season. Mr. Beaver could realize the potential and Jared would help him.

He was about to talk to Jensen about it when Ray called for Jensen to help him with his gingerbread house. And Jared looks at them happily.

  
  
  


When the gingerbread house also looked more like a demolished ruin, Jensen had to admit to himself that he had no creative streak at all. To make matters worse, Ray preferred to stuff the sweets in his mouth instead of decorating the house with them.

"Your parents are here," Jared announces, before he takes the little one by the hand and brings him to Tammy and Jeff. After the two have hugged Jared, Jeff shakes Jensen's hand. "Thanks for taking care of that little punk." Jeff's picking up his son. 

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow, unless no one can leave the house during the storm. I hear it's gonna get pretty bad."

Jensen watches the three leave the shop and Tammy links her arm through Jeff's. For a crazy moment Jensen imagines having his own family. Him with Jared in his arms and... he quickly pushes the picture aside.

He's not a family man. 

"We should leave, too," Jared tears him out of his thoughts.

Jensen takes his coat as Jim hurries towards them. 

"Wait, Jensen, I have something else for you." He's holding a framed photograph in his hand, which he hands to Jensen. 

Jensen takes it, but it's a while before he recognizes what's on it.

"What is this?" asks Jared, and leans over Jensen's shoulder. 

"It's a newspaper clipping. With a picture of me as a little boy." He's got a toy truck in his hand and he's grinning. He must have been Ray's age at the time of the picture taking . 

"That was the day of the grand opening," Jim says with a smile. " Your whole family was there to cut the ribbon.

Jensen's mouth suddenly dried up. He can't even begin to remember this shot. 

"I don't know what to say Jim, that's really very nice of you.“

Jim smiles at him. "You're welcome."

But it means more to him than the older man can imagine. Jensen holds out his hand to him but before he gets to it, Jim spontaneously hugs him.

"You two better get going. The blizzard is coming up earlier than planned." 

"You better head out soon too Jim."

As Jensen and Jared walk towards the boarding house, Jensen pulls out the picture once more.

"You were a sweet kid. With your big eyes and almost blond hair."

Jensen blushes a little. "That was very nice of him."

"Yes," confirms Jared, "he's truly unique." 

_ Just like you. _ Jensen thinks.

Jared reaches out to Jensen taking his hand, and links their fingers together and smiles at him. A thick snowflake lands on his pointed nose and Jensen has to control himself not to wipe the flake away and kiss him there. 

Shortly afterwards it started to snow properly, and when they reached his boarding house you could hardly see your hand in front of your eyes. Also, an icy wind was blowing. 

"Looks like you'll be snowed in at least until morning." Jared stops at the glass door.

"I'll call you tomorrow morning. Better charge your cell phone, 'cause the power might go out at some point."

He starts to turn away. "I'd better hurry now."

Gently, Jensen grasps the Omega's arm.

"No way I'm letting you go back alone!" In the drifting snow, he could hardly make out Jared's face. Never would Jensen expose his Omega (oops), he means Jared, to danger. 

"I'll be fine!" he assures, stubbornly.

"No way!" Jensen's Alpha is in absolute protector mode. "I'm coming with you!"

"You must stay here. It’s getting worse. I'm sure you don't want to spend the night on my parents' crappy little couch.

"I'll take my chances." Jensen can be stubborn, too. 

Jared is about to argue again when Brianna comes out of the house.

"What are you two doing here. You're gonna catch a cold!"

Without waiting for an answer, she pushes them both inside.

When Jared starts to protest, Brianna gives him a stern look and puts her hands on his hips.

"Jared Padalecki, do you really think I'm gonna let you walk home in this weather?"

"But..."

"No buts.I've got plenty of rooms available. You're staying here tonight, no arguments. Now call your parents."

  
  
  


As comfortable as it is in the Sailor Inn, Jared fears that another sleepless night lies ahead. And not just because the wind is howling around the house.

Sighing, he flips the covers back and stands up. How is he going to make it through the next day with no sleep?

Maybe he should try a glass of warm milk. With the storm outside, it was just the right thing to do, and Brianna certainly wouldn't mind if he helps himself in the kitchen.

The cleverly placed night lights allow him to go downstairs without disturbing the other guests of the guesthouse. Besides Jensen, there is another couple living in the guesthouse. After he has heated up a cup of milk, Jared goes into the cosy living room.

He always loved this room as a child when his mother visited Betty's mother and took him and his siblings with her. For hours he'd sit in front of the big fireplace with a book, while the mothers drank tea and chatted.

It has been replaced by an electric model in the meantime, but everything else seems so familiar.

Jared presses the switch on the wall and the electric fireplace starts.

"You can't seem to sleep either?"

Although Jensen spoke quietly, Jared jumped and spilled some milk on his hand. He quickly wipes it off on his black T-shirt. 

"You scared me, Jensen."

"I'm sorry." Jensen comes further into the living room and stands next to Jared in front of the fireplace. 

"I wanted to watch the snow through the big bay window down here. You don't see that every day."

"We have a few blizzards here every winter, and I still find them fascinating."

"It's really beautiful. The whole town is under a glistening blanket of snow." 

Jared turns to him. "Let's see how beautiful you think it is tomorrow when you come to our house to shovel snow. Even guests won't be spared by my father."

Jensen laughs before he, to Jared's surprise, sits cross-legged in front of the fireplace. 

"In my Seattle apartment I also have an electric fireplace." 

Jared sits down next to him and also looks into the fireplace.

"But strangely enough, it's not as comfortable as it is here."

Jared doesn't know what to say to that. So he remains silent and takes another sip of milk.

He can really forget about sleep now. Especially since he has Jensen so close to him. He wears flannel pyjama bottoms, which look sexy on him, and a white T-shirt, which emphasize his muscular upper body. 

For quite a while they sit there in amicable silence while the wind howls around the house. Jared relaxes more and more, enjoying the warmth of the fire as much as the warmth of Jensen's body. It feels like a cocoon, protecting him.

All the more so it frightens him when Jensen suddenly breaks the silence and speaks: "I have to ask you something. Are you in love with your sister's boyfriend?"

  
  


When Jensen notices how uncomfortable Jared seems, he immediately regrets his question. He spoiled the whole mood.

"Why do you ask?" Without taking his eyes off the fireplace, Jared takes another sip.

They were so close that Jensen's knee grazed Jared's and as he turned to face the young Omega. The artificial flames cast shadows on Jared's face and emphasize the play of colors in his eyes. The black t-shirt hangs loosely on his body, the striped briefs hardly hide anything. His long, muscular legs are so inviting that Jensen has to suppress everything to avoid reaching out and touching them.

"Just forget it. It is none of my business. I'm sorry I asked you."

Carefully, Jared puts the cup on the floor.

"There's nothing between me and Stephen." There's something final in his tone.

Apparently he doesn't like to talk about it, so there had to be more to it than that. An intense emotion grips Jensen, but he won't admit that it's jealousy. 

It was really none of his business. In a few days, he'll be back on the West Coast... 

"We had a messy breakup a year ago. I was angry and hurt. He ended the relationship and I felt... ...betrayed, rejected, unwanted."

Jensen takes a deep breath. Hearing that Jared cared so much about another man has affected him more than it should have. "Because you were in love with him?"

"At least, that's what I thought. But he fell in love with my sister. I'm sure you noticed." Jared replies sarcastically.

"I don't understand it." And Jensen is serious. How can a man prefer the quiet, albeit admittedly beautiful sister to this intelligent, dynamic, life-affirming man sitting next to him?

"Did he never make the effort to claim you?"

"we talked about it, and I think I was ready."

"Why do I feel there's more to it than that?"

"Very perceptive, Mr. Ackles. Stephen and I have known each other since we were children, the classic story, friends, in love, partners, mate. It was just logical, in a way. It just wasn't... it felt right, but not good. Does that make sense? I wasn't questioning it, I just thought it was what it was . I didn't know it could be any different. That it tickles, that it can burn like a fire, that it can be like this when..."

Out of the corner of his eye he looks at Jensen, but doesn't continue the sentence.

Jared stares into the flames. 

"At first they wouldn't tell me anything, maybe because they were afraid of hurting me. And on top of that, my parents seemed to take Megan's side."

"In what way?"

Jared shrugs. "It was just little things. Stephen was still welcome here, despite everything. 

Then he sighs deeply. "Besides, my parents kept making these remarks about how some things are meant to be. Or not."

Jensen wasn't sure what to say. It hurt him to see Jared so sad. But the thought that Jared would have belonged to Stephen, that Stephen had his teeth locked into Jared's tender neck as he claimed him, almost drove him crazy. 

Lost in thought, Jared folds his arms around himself. Never before has Jensen had such a strong sense to protect someone. He bends over so Jared can lean on him and his Alpha howls happily as Jared's head is laid against his shoulder. Jensen inhales the familiar scent and feels Jared's body warmth. 

"I think Stephen is an idiot," he finally says.

Jared nestles even closer to him. "You saw my sister.She's so delicate and beautiful. She's loving and caring. The perfect Omega. How could Stephen have resisted?"

Jensen grabs Jared's chin to look at him.

"And I repeat, Stephen is an idiot."

Jared takes a deep breath. "Do you really believe that?

Big, vulnerable eyes stare at Jensen.

"Meghan is a wonderful person. Maybe a perfect Omega. But I've never been attracted to delicate, fragile women. I like the ones with unruly hair." He brushes a strand off Jared's face. "I prefer someone passionate, tall, intelligent. I prefer an Omega who is graceful and whose inner strength fascinates me. An Omega like you."

Jared swallows. "Really?"

"Oh, yes."

Jensen doesn't know who makes the first move. Suddenly, he feels Jared's lips on his. Jared tastes like sugar and cream. It's an incredibly gentle kiss. And yet it stirs him up inside.

  
  


What time is it? When Jensen wakes up at first he doesn't know where he is. The wind was shaking the windows. It was cold because the fireplace had gone out. Apparently the power went out at some point, just as Jared had predicted. Still, he was surprisingly warm. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Then, embarrassed, he realized why he wasn't freezing. Jared lay with his back to him and had cuddled up to him.They had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace, here on the faux fur rug. And his body reacts to the young Omega rubbing himself so innocently against him. 

Pull yourself together, Ackles. 

But it was no use. He was only an Alpha, and from the first moment he saw him, he had been attracted to this man. He was filled with desire. His whole body cried out to take Jared, to knot him.

"Jared, wake up."

But he just turned and put his head on Jensen's chest. Jensen swore softly.

"Jared, come on. It's the middle of the night. Please."

Jared moaned softly and threw his long leg over Jensen's body. It was torture. He took one look at Jared, lying peacefully half on top of him, seemingly made up only of arms and legs. He seemed so content. No, Jensen couldn't wake him up, even though Jensen's dick has completely different ideas right now. He would simply hold Jared for a few more minutes. Just a few more minutes of smelling him, feeling him, and knowing he was safe. 

Hours later Jensen hears footsteps. He had obviously fallen asleep again. And now there was nothing he could do to save the embarrassing situation.

When he looks up, he sees Brianna standing at the door and they look at each other, in shock. But it seems to him as if she smiles at them both knowingly. Then she clears her throat loudly. Jared wakes up and bumps his head against Jensen's chin, making him groan in pain.

"Good morning," greets Brianna, as if nothing had happened. 

Jared breaks away from Jensen and sits up, obviously embarrassed by the whole situation . 

"Hi, Brianna" , calls out Jensen. The next moment the lights flicker and the fireplace starts up. The power is back on. 

"Lucky for us," says Brianna, as she sits down on the couch. "Mr. Beaver tried to reach you, Jensen. I'm afraid he has some bad news."

After Jensen got up, he helped Jared up.

"What happened?" Jared asks.

"It's about the store. Apparently, the roof couldn't take the pressure of the snow. It partially collapsed, damaging a water main." Brianna takes a deep breath. "The store is flooded."

Jared makes a horrified sound. "Oh no! How bad is the damage?"

"That's all I know, dear. I'm sorry."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

It was even worse than Jared feared. The back of the shop is destroyed. The biggest damage was to the reading area, Jared's favorite. It breaks his heart when he sees the collapsed shelves and soggy books scattered everywhere. Jim was already trying to save what could be saved. Jared noticed that Jim was shaking all over, probably due to the cold and the shock. 

"Oh, Jim." Jared went over to him and hugged him. "I promise you we're gonna find a way to repair the damage." 

Jared has no idea how yet, but the last thing the man needs right now is hopelessness. 

Jim looks at Jared with skepticism. He knows how bad it looks. "Thanks for coming, both of you," he replies, bravely.

"Should I call the insurance company?" Jared offers, knowing how hopeless it will be. There's usually no coverage for natural disaster, so it'll cost a lot of money to fix up the store. A business that's already under scrutiny Jared realized. 

"At dawn, I got the alarm on my phone," Jim informs them both. "I drove down here right away to turn off the water. But then... of all times, this has to happen at Christmastime!"

Jensen goes to Jim and puts his hand on his back.

"Go home and rest for a few hours, Jim." When Jim hesitates, he continues, "Jared and I will take over for a while."

After a slight hesitation, Jim nods and leaves.

Jared watches him go. Then he puts his hand on Jensen's arm. "That was very nice of you."

Jensen just shrugs. "He looks pretty exhausted. He really needs the rest."

Jared looks around. "Where do we start?"

"I'm gonna look for some boxes. Then we can collect the books in them and bring them to the office. and then we can sort them out and see what can be salvaged. "

"That's a good idea. There's probably empty boxes in the warehouse. Come with me."

Half an hour later, Jensen covered an empty area in the office with a tarp he'd found in the warehouse. They had already made several stacks of books and toys, sorted according to the seriousness of the damage

Despite the terrible events, Jared couldn't stop thinking about last night. He and Jensen had spent the night together, whether it happened unconsciously or not. And Jared was grateful that Jensen hadn't taken advantage of the situation. In the end, he was a mischievous Omega pressing up against an Alpha. The thought of that made Jared blush again.

"Thanks for your help." Jared holds the book in his hand like a shield across his chest. "And there's something else I want to thank you for." Unsteadily, he looks down.

"What?" Jensen asks, unsuspectingly.

"For last night. You... ...you know... We..." He strengthens his grip on the book. Why is that so hard to say?

Jensen looks at the stack of destroyed books. He sighs.

"It's not that I didn't want to." Jensen takes a deep breath. "If you knew..."

It's like there's electricity between them.

"You shouldn't say such things." Jared whispers.

Jensen is obviously tense. "What else can I say?"

He asks defiantly, as frustration flashes in his eyes. 

"What's wrong with you?" Jared takes a step back until he reaches Jim's desk, that book still in his hand.

Jensen presses his lips together, then turns to Jared.

"You know what's really bothering me?"

His tone of voice and his tense attitude makes Jared shiver. "What?"

Suddenly, Jensen stands in front of Jared and takes the book out of his hand. He's so close that Jared can feel the warmth of Jensen's body. His heart starts pounding.

"That you just stood there and thanked me for not touching you tonight."

With his fingers, he brushes a strand of soft, silky hair from Jared's forehead. Jared looks at him and holds his breath.

"If I want to have sex with you, it won't be at a time when you're lying next to me completely exhausted. I would never take advantage of a situation like this."

Jared's mouth got all dry. "I didn't mean anything by it." Jensen must know that.

"All right. I only have one question? Would you have wanted me to?"

Jared licks his lips, and the scent Jensen gives off envelops him. 

"I think you know the answer to that." he just breathes the words, eyes fixed on Jensen's lips.

But Jensen doesn't let it go.

"Answer. My. Question. Did you want it?

Jared holds his breath, but looks up into Jensen's deep, green eyes.

"Yes."

Jared doesn't know what he expected, but the next moment Jensen pushes him completely against the table, lifts him up as if Jared was light as a feather, and puts him down on the table. He presses himself between Jared's legs and kisses Jared passionately. Instinctive desire flares up in Jared as Jensen lets his hands wander over Jared's shoulders and pushes his fingers through Jared's hair. Jared wants him, wants him badly. He opens his legs so that Jensen can press himself even closer to him. Jensen's tongue licks over Jared's lips and he opens his mouth. The kiss confuses his senses, awakening a drive in him that he can no longer suppress. Jared moans as Jensen's lips slowly slide down Jared's neck and if he would bite right now, Jared would not fight back. Only this moment mattered and where it might lead. Jared lets himself sink back on the table top and pulls Jensen with him Jensen willingly follows him down. Their hips collide together. Jared feels Jensen's hard cock against his own and another moan leaves him. His own cock throbs in his pants and he feels his jeans getting tight and damp.

Suddenly something bores itself into Jared's back and he suddenly realizes where he is. Jared moans in frustration and pushes Jensen away gently, whereupon he immediately separates from Jared. Slowly, Jared straightens up.

"What the...?" Jensen looks as confused as Jared feels.

Damn, they almost did it right here in the middle of the store. What the hell was wrong with them? What if someone had walked in? God, what if his mother was worried about him and saw her Omega son doing his boss in the middle of a toy store office?!

It was bad enough that Brianna found them sleeping in front of the fireplace this morning. 

Since Jensen Ackles came into his life, everything had gotten mixed up. He was always in control of his life. He had learned his lesson, and all of a sudden  _ he _ came and everything in Jared started up again. 

  
  
  


Jensen runs his hair through his hair and pushes back from Jared. How could he have lost control over himself like that? Even now he finds it difficult to pull himself together. Breathing heavily, Jensen pulls his clothes together. His lips are swollen from their kiss.

It was crazy how much Jensen desired this Omega. He longed to touch every part of Jared's body and leave his mark. Even though Jared had been sensible and pushed him away, the look in his eyes revealed pure desire. He wanted Jensen as much as Jensen wanted him. 

Never before had Jensen felt such a desire to connect. His Alpha wanted Jared's Omega, and if Jared had said yes, Jensen would have claimed him on the spot. That realization almost drove him crazy. Jensen never acted like that. Irrational, emotional , animalistic. But Jared awakened all that in him. 

A siren's howl brought them both back down to Earth . Apparently, the fire department had arrived. 

"I'm going out to meet the people in case you... " said Jensen, as Jared ran his hand through his tousled hair. 

"Yes, thank you. I'll just be a few more minutes."

As Jensen leaves the office, he can still taste Jared on his lips and he has to adjust his jeans, as Jensen's cock seems to get hard again just at the thought of Jared's tender, pink lips. 

The firefighters took less than fifteen minutes to determine that the building was not in danger of collapsing. The fire chief told them that the lines still had to be checked and that they were lucky because the power had gone out in the meantime. 

After Jensen leaves the squad, he returns to Jared. His phone vibrates on the way to the office. Alan asked him by text to call him back as soon as possible.

Jensen sighs before dialing the number.

"Hi, Alan, it's Jensen."

"Mr. Beaver called me," his father tells him. "How bad is it?"

"The business is in a terrible state. It would take a lot of time and money to fix it up. My original decision seems to make more sense now..."

"I'm very sorry about that. I know you wanted to make a decision on your own. Now it almost seems as if fate has decided."

Jensen paused. Here he stood in the shop whose fate he had sealed days ago, and nothing on Earth could have stopped him. And then Jared came into his life.

And he could barely believe what he said next.

"But if you want to get the building renovated, this is the ideal opportunity to raise some extra money and go a different way."

"What do you have in mind?" Alan almost sounded like he was smiling.

"I'll make a draft and mail it to you."

After Jensen finished talking, he put the phone back in his pocket.

Maybe he had figured out a way to turn the disaster to his advantage. He couldn't wait to hear Jared's opinion.

Jensen's been gone for a while. And Jared's emotions were on a roller coaster. He had never thought he would feel desire, trust, or even love again. Too deep was the pain that Stephen had caused him. But Jensen was so different. He awakened a passion in Jared that he had never experienced before. He desired him. And Jensen embraced it. Not only did he see the lower Omega in him, who wanted to have a career, no, Jensen treated him with respect. He was open with him and on an equal footing. After Stephen's affair, Jared felt he could never trust anyone again. 

But for Jensen he was willing to take that risk. He was ready to drop the walls and trust an Alpha. 

With Jensen not yet returned, Jared left the office to look for him. He was surprised to find that Jensen stood in the hallway and called someone. 

_ "Hi, Alan, it's Jensen." _

Quickly Jared turned away, he didn't want to listen in as Jensen apparently wanted to have the conversation alone.

But he couldn't avoid hearing Jensen's words

" _ The business is in a terrible state." _

" _ My original decision now seems even more reasonable. _

That's all Jared needed to hear. It felt like a punch in the gut.

Without consulting him, Jensen spoke to his father about the future of the business. And Jensen's decision was made. He would close the store.

Jared went back into Jim's office and slammed the door shut.

Jensen went behind his back.

He used the blizzard as an excuse to go ahead with his original plans.

In his naiveté, Jared had once again trusted someone who apparently was just using him. _Stupid_ _Omega, who you whisper a few words of love to and wrap your Alpha charm around and you fall in love._

There's a knock at the door. "So, are you presentable now?"

Jared angrily opens the door. When Jensen sees the look on his face, his smile fades out.

"Have you commissioned the demolition yet?"

Confused, Jensen blinks. "Excuse me?"

"You just got off the phone with Alan, right?"

"Yeah, I did. I called him because..."

Jared gestures to shut him up. "I know why you called him. And you went behind my back."

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't even bother to talk to me first, but you told your Dad your decision. But a person like you probably doesn't even realize what he's done."

" _ A person like me?" _

"You've never been loyal to anyone, right? You can't imagine what a place like this means to some people. After all, you've never felt like you belonged anywhere. Not to a town, not to a family. So you'll ruin everything for others."

"Wait a minute."

But Jared didn't want an explanation, or facts, or figures. It just hurt, it just hurt so bad. He quickly folded his arms and turned around. He couldn't give Jensen the satisfaction of seeing his tears running down his cheeks inexorably. 

"Just go."

  
  


Jensen no longer understood the world. Why was Jared so angry? Just because he talked to his father on the phone by himself without asking Jared? Did he have to assume the worst about it?

" _ After all, you've never felt like you belonged anywhere." _

He took a step towards Jared.

How badly he wants to just hold Jared and forget this ever happened. But he just clenched his hands into fists.

Jared turned away from him and something happened in Jensen. He did it again. He had destroyed something precious. And he didn't even know how or why. He really seemed to have a knack for it. The fact that he honestly believed it could be different served him right. 

And to hell with Jared Padalecki for creating this illusion in him!

"I don't know why you're so upset. But I don't have to justify my plans to you or anybody else!"

Jared makes an outraged sound, but doesn't turn around.

"You're right. I don't know where I got the idea that you had the decency to do the right thing ."

Jensen leaves the office in silence. What else could he say?

  
  
  


Jensen leaves the rental office and walks up to the SUV he just rented. He's gonna drive back to Boston and book a flight home. There's nothing more for him to do here. Just a quick stop at his father's company for the promised report. He's done his duty. 

It was a real pity. Maybe he would have found a way to save Jared's beloved store. But that was no longer his business.

After he got in the car, he started the engine. Then he slams his fist on the steering wheel.  _ Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! _

Everything just seemed so wrong to him.

Was it really just one week since he arrived in Boston? It felt like years had passed. Despite the incident, he hesitated. He had to admit to himself that he had developed deep feelings for Jared.

And where did that get him?

He just wasn't capable of relating. 

He could have imagined that it wasn't going to end well.

Jensen says goodbye to Brianna. She never believes him for a second that he had to go back to Seattle on an urgent matter. She hands him a coffee to go and a packed muffin and sincerely asks him to come back. 

He would miss her.

But as sad as it is, he'll probably never see her again. He has no place in Westerson, as much as he loves the people here.

He would have liked to have gone straight to Boston.

But Jensen's drawn to Jared one last time. He wants to talk to him again and somehow explain to him that he did not want to deceive him in any way.

Jensen put the car in gear. The best thing he can do is to get it over with. If he's lucky, Ray would be there too. He didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to the boy. Scared, Jensen realizes how much he will miss him as well.

Jared is standing on his parents' porch when Jensen arrives at the house. One last time he wants to talk to the man who touched his heart so deeply and broke it at the same time. 

Jensen was about to stop when he noticed Jared's siblings and his mother coming to see him. They have glasses in their hands and a bottle of wine. It was the epitome of the intact family.  _ A man like him _ had no right to interrupt them. Or to wish that he belonged.

Again, Jared's angry words went through his mind.

And the picture of the big Christmas tree falling down in the entrance hall of his parents' house appeared in his mind's eye. 

No, there was no point talking to Jared.

Jensen drove on. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Pls don’t hate me !


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have good news and bad news.  
> The good news is there won't be just one chapter, there will be two and an epilogue.  
> (I hope this is the good news for you LOL)  
> The bad news is that the next update will probably take until July.  
> I'm sorry, I know you're waiting for the finals. My reverse bang will be released next week and my big bang will be in early July. Two stories that I am really looking forward to. But both need my full attention now.  
> I thank you for your understanding and hope you will stay loyal to me.  
> Thanks a lot for your kudos and your wonderful comments.

To Jensen's disappointment, he does not meet his father in his office. He swears softly. He probably should have called first, but he assumed that Alan was still working. 

"Jensen, can I help you?"

As Jensen looks around, he sees Lauren, his former babysitter, standing in the hallway.

"I was looking for my father. Is he out of town?"

"No, Dear . Believe it or not he's already gone home." Since Lauren apparently notices how skeptical he looks, she continues, "He's changed lately, you know. Since the last takeover. He and your brother are behaving differently than usual."

Jensen listened intently. Great, did his Dad have to act differently _now_ of all times? Jensen really does not want to go home to his father now. 

"My dad is off early? Should I really believe that?"

She nods. "No one can explain it, but in fact, your Dad has been getting off early and going home more and more often lately."

Jensen doesn't know what to say to that. Are they really talking about the same Alan Ackles? The man Jensen sometimes didn't get to see for days on end when he was a little boy? 

"Can _I_ help you with something?"

"No, it's okay." Jensen replies. 

She turns away from him, and at that point, it brings a lump to Jensen's throat. Maybe he'll never see this woman again, and for the first time ever Jensen feels like he cares. 

"Please wait."

"What is it, Dear ?"

"I just wanted to tell you how happy I am to see you again. I'm leaving tonight. I'll have to say goodbye right now." Jensen offers her his hand in embarrassment.

Lauren ignores the stiff gesture and spontaneously gives him a hug. 

"Do you really have to leave so soon?" she asks after she has separated from him.

"Unfortunately, yes. I have a few things to discuss with my father, and then I'm leaving."

"I see. I'm sorry Josh missed you. It would have been nice if you two could have seen each other again." She gently puts her hand on his arm and takes a deep breath.

"Jensen, I know it's not my place to say anything, but it broke my heart when you two were separated. I still think about it a lot."

"Really?"

"Of course. It was just wrong. In those early years, Josh wasn't himself."

"He wasn't?"

Lauren looks at him in surprise. "Of course not. I mean, I'm sure it wasn't easy for you, either. But with Josh, I saw firsthand what it was like for him when his mother and little brother just disappeared."

Ashamed, Jensen had to admit to himself that he cared little for Josh. After all, nothing has changed for his brother. He was allowed to continue growing up in his parents' house. He could continue to sleep in the same bed, had a pack of his own, and went to the same school. 

Jensen's life had changed from the ground up. 

It may have been difficult for Josh, but Josh will not have wept a tear for him. Especially since he blamed Jensen for everything.

"I often wondered how you were doing," Lauren continued. "But I never doubted that you would grow up to be a decent and successful Alpha.“

Jensen suppressed a groan . A decent Alpha, yeah, sure. Maybe she should ask Jared what _he_ thinks of Jensen and _decent_ will probably not be one of his descriptions . Damn it. He needs to get Jared out of his head.

"I wish I had seen you grow up." Lauren keeps on talking and her words get Jensen out of his head. Tears gleam in her eyes, which now have tiny wrinkles that formed over the years.

This woman really likes Jensen, seems to have always liked him. Back then, Jensen was too young to appreciate it. Today it touches him deeply. 

"Thank you. Really. But it doesn't change the fact that my father made his choice."

"It was your mother who left, Dear . She took you with her."

Now Jensen really had to laugh. Why would he even talk to her about that? 

"Maybe. But my father never bothered to contact me.

He wanted to keep Josh, just like my mother kept me." 

Lauren lovingly patted his cheek.

"Don't you see?"

"What?"

"Your mother chose _you_ . And she never looked back. She went and took _you_ away. 

Josh was the one who was left behind."

  
  
  
  
  


_I wonder where Jensen is right now._

All Jared knows is that Jensen checked out of Brianna's the day before and has been gone ever since. He's got to go himself. The cleanup crew has started their work. There was nothing left for him to do, he couldn't change Jensen's decision, so he might as well go back to Boston. Why is he so hesitant?

Once again Jared looks at his phone, thinking about calling Jensen. Jensen shouldn't have just left like that. On the other hand, Jared's words were hurtful and mean, and he wasn't really proud of what he had said. 

Angrily, he threw the phone on the couch and cursed. 

"What's wrong, Jared?" a soft voice behind him asked.

When Jared turned around, he saw Meghan standing at the threshold.

"I'm thinking about calling Jensen. Maybe I said some things to him that just went too far."

"Then you should do it. Maybe that's what he's waiting for."

Jared exhales in frustration. "I don't think he'll ever want to talk to me again. He couldn't leave town fast enough."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

That question really threw Jared off. Actually, he was always turning to Meghan with his troubles and concerns. Partly because of that, the past year had been Hell for him. Jared couldn't turn to the one person he always turned to in the past. Because of a relationship with a man that was doomed from the start.

"I made a huge mistake," confesses Jared and notices how tears come to his eyes. He didn't even know whether he meant Jensen or Meghan. Both hurt so much. 

Meghan suddenly rushes towards Jared and a few seconds later she lies crying in his arms. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me Jared. Please."

Jared holds her close, how much he missed this.

"I forgive you. But you should've, no, you both should've told me."

Meghan nods. "It was just so hard. We didn't mean to hurt you. We didn't know how to say it. I didn't want to believe it at first. But... It was so strong this feeling."

"You seem destined for each other."

"I've missed you so, Jared."

"I've missed you, too," Jared whispers softly.

"You should make that call now," says Meghan, and she gives Jared a big hug. "I'll leave you alone."

With shaking fingers Jared dials Jensen's number. As he types in the last digits, he walks toward the kitchen. 

It goes straight to voicemail. Jared's throat closes up. It's probably too late and Jensen is already on a plane to Seattle. 

He absentmindedly strokes over his mother's granite slab, on which a pale, green spot still shimmers. Jared hopes that the stain will eventually fade completely.

The snow sparkles in the midday sun, and everything seems to be back to normal in the city. For Jared, however, this place would never be the same again. 

His mother comes in at that moment with a stack of fresh laundry. 

"I thought you'd left?" she asks in surprise. "I heard Jensen's already gone."

"Yes he is..."

His mother puts the laundry on the counter and looks at Jared anxiously.

"And you're still here?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Mom?" Jared says, pretending to be offended.

"Of course not." His mother comes up to him and gives him a kiss on the forehead. "But if you'll just stay here, I'm sure I can find some more tasks for you."

Defensively, Jared raises his hands. "And I have to go."

Then Jared gets serious and looks at his mother.

"Can I ask you something?"

His mother frowned, then pointed to the two stools, and they sat down. "Shoot."

"When I see you and Dad, you're both so strong.You have such a unity."

"Well, we've been together for three decades, Honey ."

"Maybe, but then I see J and Tammy and Ray. And now Meghan and Stephen“.

"Jared."

"Meghan and I talked finally."

"So, are you okay?"

Actually, he was fine. "Yes, Mom . I'm glad they found each other. They seem happy. And apparently, they're just more compatible than Stephen and I were."

"You probably didn't see it then, but Stephen just wasn't right for you. You're too independent, too ambitious. He wants to stay here in Westerson and put down roots. That was never your path."

"Yeah, I'm just not normal."

"Stop this nonsense. You're perfect just the way you are. You need someone else at your side, someone to walk the line with you. Someone strong and assertive. You're a special Omega, and you deserve a special Alpha by your side to support you."

"You accepted it so easily back then. Stephen and Meghan. I was left behind and my whole family acted like everything was fine." Jared couldn't hold back the pain.

“Oh, God, Honey , is that how you felt? We thought you saw it. We thought it was just as clear to you that Stephen was not the one. You'd been together since Kindergarten, but there was no sparkle between you. We didn't say anything because we thought that the reason you didn't mate was that you two were just a little ... well, experimental."

"Mom!"

"When Mehgan and Stephen let their feelings out, you could see how much they were in harmony. There was an instant bond between them. 

Jared, I am truly sorry that we let you down like that. You have to believe me." 

Jared's eyes fill with tears. Jared loves his family, and he misses them so much.

Jared's mother takes his hand.

"Do your questions have anything to do with Jensen Ackles?" 

Jared rolls his eyes.

"I suppose. But it's over before it really started."

"May I ask why?"

"I wasn't careful enough and didn't want to see the obvious. Same as with Stephen." Jared suppresses a sob. "It's just that somehow, Mom, it's worse. It just won't stop hurting."

His mother takes him in her arms, and Jared puts his head on her shoulder.

"You've fallen in love with him?"

"I'm afraid so."

"And he left?"

"He's probably on his way to Seattle by now.“

"You know why I don't think it's like Stephen?“

"No.“

"Because unlike you and Stephen, there were sparks between you and Jensen. And probably everyone could see it except you two pigheaded people."

Tears begin streaming down Jared's cheeks.

"You know, Jared, I think deep down we always knew, you were going to meet someone special. You deserve someone special, and if I'm proud of anything, it's my strong-willed Omega Son. So, how long are you going to pout here, or get out and get what you want?"

  
  
  


Jensen decides to sleep in for the first time in his life. After switching on his mobile phone, he gets several messages on his display. Among other things he sees a missed call from Jared. His heart beats excitedly and he thinks about calling back when it rings again, sadly this time it is not Jared but his father. A bit sleepy, he answers .

"Good morning Jensen, do you have some time for me right away?" He heard his father's deep voice. Jensen looks at his alarm clock on the dresser. It was half past eight. Normally he never sleeps that late, but he just couldn't find any sleep last night. 

"Sure." But first he had to wake up and get some coffee, because coffee, _hello_?

"I read your email, Son, and I'm quite excited about your plans, to be honest. As soon as the repairs are done at the shop on Cape Cod, I want to put your ideas into action."

Jensen breathes a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad to hear that, I'm sure Jared will want to get started right away.“

His father was silent for a moment before answering.

"I'd like to talk to you about that too. When could you be here?"

Jensen was a little worried about his father's hesitation and rubbed the base of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "I could be there in about an hour."

"That's great, Son . I'll see you there."

"Wait, Alan, just so we're clear. The only person I'm considering is Jared. He knows the business and he knows the town."

"I couldn't agree more," Alan agrees.

"But?"

"But I think it would be even more successful if he were supported. I'd rather discuss it here in person Jensen, but I'd like to ask you to consider working here for an extended period of time... maybe even forever, depending on what you want."

Suddenly, Jensen was wide awake. "I'll be there in half an hour."

He made it in just twenty minutes.

His father stood at his desk when Jensen walked. He asks Jensen to sit down, and sits down himself.

"Thanks for coming so quickly, my Son ." It still sounds weird to Jensen.

"I want to say it straight out. Jensen. I want you to come back to Ackles Toys and work as Ackles' successor for the company and, among other things, be in charge of Cape Cod.

"Just like that?" Jensen went on record as excited.

"I realize that it would be a huge adjustment for you. You're living your own life in Seattle, but we can still talk about the details."

Jensen was too shocked to respond.

"You are the rightful heir to this company. That's why you should be at the helm here, along with your brother."

Suddenly, a horrible thought crossed Jensen's mind. "Are you dying?"

"What?" Alan asked in astonishment, then laughed. "Not that I know of."

"Then what's this all about?"

Alan takes a deep breath. "I've been thinking. About you and Josh. Your brother came to me the night of our last takeover bid , to have a conversation with me that we should have had years, even decades ago."

Jensen rubbed his head. If Alan really wanted to make up after all these years, Jensen was completely unprepared.

"Josh opened my eyes. I realized how much I missed out on with the two of you. Especially you. Josh is about to start a family, and he made it very clear to me what he is going to do differently as a father.

"I don't know what to say."

"Jensen, I know I should have tried harder to contact you. But your mother was a... difficult woman. That's all in the past and it should be in the past, but let's just say she never wasted a second reminding me what a wild, untameable wolf you were."

"Yes, I know."

"But you weren't. You were wild, yes, but you just needed patience and love. Only I didn't see that then. I always saw you as my own failure. And I'm sure she only took you with her to remind me of my failure as a father.“ 

Jensen tried to process his father's words. It would suit his mother. But the idea that Jensen was just a means to an end for her hurt him deeply.

"That still doesn't explain why you let it happen. Why didn't you try to contact me or build a relationship?"

"I have no excuse Jensen. Except that maybe on some level I believed myself to be incapable."

Alan looks down at his folded hands.

"I know I should have tried harder. And I'm sorry Jensen. I'm really sorry. I want to try. I want that fresh start. If it's not too late."

A week ago, Jensen would have told his father that it really is too late. But a lot has changed since then.

He has met Jared.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many thanks for your great comments and for your patience. Outside the sun is shining and it is a wonderful 78 degrees Fahrenheit. Besides, today is Jared's birthday. I think this can't be celebrated better than with a special chapter - isn't it?  
> Next week I will publish the last chapter. And it wouldn't be a Christmas story without presents, would it? So, enjoy this chapter and look forward to next week, too. I love you guys. ❤️

A cold wind is blowing as Jensen stands at Jared's door. It's not snowing yet, but the grey clouds above him suggest that it will start soon. For hours he has racked his brains over what he wants to say to the young Omega, when he opens the door for him. 

Jared's voice sounds through the speaker. "Hello?"

It's now or never. "Jared, it's Jensen. Can we talk?"

For seconds nothing happens, and Jensen thinks about leaving. Then he hears the buzzer of the door opener and goes up to Jared's apartment.

Jensen is amazed for a moment that the apartment is still decorated for Christmas, until he realizes that it's only been a few days since he was here. And that Christmas is still ahead of him. 

"I thought you'd be in Boston by now." Jared looks tired. He has dark circles under his eyes, and he's pale. He's wearing a plain, white t-shirt and blue and white striped sweatpants. He holds himself like it's a challenge to stand up straight, and his shoulders are hunched, making him look smaller than he is.

It is my fault that he looks like that, Jensen thinks, and it stings him. "I've decided to fly back later."

Jared seems nervous. Jensen tries not to take a deep breath, but the sweet smell of the Omega is unmistakable. Without all the guests, the whole room is filled with it. 

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thanks." It was a mistake to come here. He's making Jared nervous, and obviously he doesn't want to see Jensen. 

"I guess the reason you're flying back later is related to the business at Cape Cod?" 

_No, you're the damn reason. Because I shouldn't have just left. Because I want to fight for you._

Jensen thinks, hoping Jared can see the pleading in his eyes.

"Among others." That's all he actually says.

Jared nods and crosses his arms over his chest. The sign is clear.

"I'd better go now."

"Please wait." Jared goes to his desk under the corner window to get his sketch pad.

After he tears off the top sheet, he hands it to Jensen. It takes a moment for Jensen to realize what he's looking at. Jared had drawn him. In the middle is a large portrait of Jensen as an adult, in the corner a smaller one of him as a little boy. It was probably from the newspaper clipping, Jim had given him. The resemblance was astonishing, but what shocked Jensen most was that Jared not only reproduced his facial features in great detail, but also his character. It was, as if Jared had looked down into Jensen's soul. Jensen was speechless.

"Do you like it?"

"It's the most beautiful gift I've ever received."

"I would have mailed it to you, but now that you're here, feel free to take it."

"I thought you said you didn't draw anymore." Jensen is still looking at the painting.

"I suddenly felt inspired." Jared looks at Jensen expectantly. 

_Tell him how you feel, tell him how much you desire him._

Jared's standing right in front of him. He only has to reach out his hand to stroke the soft skin on Jared's cheeks. But self-doubt takes over. How can he think that he deserves someone like Jared?

"I sent you an email with several attachments and the conversation between me and my Dad. Please read it when you can."

He sees how the fire in Jared's eyes is dimming. "Sure I will."

Jensen opens the door and leaves. He did it again. He just blew it.

  
  
  
  


Since talking to his mother, Jared has been working on the sketch. He wanted Jensen to have it, but he was thinking of sending it to him. It never occurred to Jared that Jensen was still in Boston and would suddenly be standing in his living room. Jensen looks tired. And yet stunning. He wears a long, light brown wool coat and he smells so good. 

Jared would have loved to tell him, that after Stephen's breakup, he never thought he'd draw with such passion again. To let him know, that he couldn't stop thinking about Jensen and he even dreams about him at night. But some things are better left unsaid. Right? Jared didn't know what to do. Jensen makes no effort to say he was sorry for what he did with the store, and yet, Jared feels this longing for him.

Should he just go for it? Jensen walks towards the door and Jared summons all his courage, as Jensen suddenly speaks.

_"I sent you a paper and the conversation with my father. Please read it on occasion."_

And Jared closes his mouth. Of course, Jensen's just here for business.

"Sure, I will."

Then, Jensen's gone and the room is suddenly so quiet. Jared steps to the window and waits for Jensen to kick the curb. How could Jared believe that he could touch someone like Jensen?

It's like his mother is suddenly standing in the room. _Jared Tristan Padalecki. You're an exceptional omega, and you need an exceptional Alpha by your side. How long are you gonna wait to get what you want?_

Jared sees Jensen come out the door downstairs. It starts snowing and Jensen flips up the collar of his coat.

What if Jensen just can't do it? What if Jensen can't say what he really feels for fear of rejection? 

Jared's eyes are getting big. What _if_ he said it, but Jared didn't understand? Hastily Jared runs back to his desk and gets his laptop out of his shoulder bag. He opens his emails and clicks with trembling fingers on the unopened email from Jensen. 

Drawings, construction plans, cost estimates open in new windows. Not for a demolition, but conversion plans, renovation concepts. And a complete dialogue between Jensen and his father. Jared glances at the date, that the very first email was sent . "Oh, my God."

Jared, lost in thought, reaches for his front door key and runs.

  
  


"Jensen, wait!"

Jensen's almost afraid to turn around. Maybe his imagination is playing tricks on him. But when he turns around, he sees Jared running toward him. Only in his t-shirt. 

"Jared?" He rushes toward him. "You're freezing! I... I didn't even bring a scarf."

Jared stands there, shivering. "Forget the scarf."

Without thinking, Jensen opens his coat and grabs Jared to pull him in. He feels Jared's cold body in his arms. Snowflakes land on his hair. "What are you doing out here in the cold?“ 

Jared wraps his arms around Jensen's waist. A single snowflake is caught in Jared's lashes. Jared shivers, his lips trembling . "I wanted to tell you that I read your email."

Jensen tilts his head and pulls Jared closer. "Okay. You could have texted me that information."

Jared shakes his head vigorously and snowflakes swirl around him. His eyes radiate so much warmth. "No way. We need to discuss your proposals face-to-face."

"We do?" asks Jensen with a smile, and Jared mumbles a yes, as he snuggles up to Jensen. Deeply, Jensen inhales Jared's scent, which he has missed so much. 

"You have to come back upstairs. We really need to talk about some stuff." Jared whispers, as he nibbles on Jensen's neck. "You may have to stay for dinner."

"Oh, yeah?" Jensen breathes a kiss on his hair.

"And you're lucky, my mother gave me lasagna. I don't share it with just anyone."

Jensen gives Jared a tender hug and holds his chin. "I am the luckiest person in the world." He leans over to him to prove it with a kiss.

  
  


Clothes are spread all over the apartment. Jensen's wool coat is right by the door, his shirt just a little further in, shoes are scattered on the living room carpet, and Jared's white t-shirt hangs on the Christmas tree. In front of his bed there are blue and white sweatpants. 

Jensen lays on top of Jared, hands fluttering down Jared's sides. He sucks at one of Jared’s nipples, then kisses down the plane of Jared's flat stomach. He loves the sweet little moans coming from his omega. _His_ Omega. 

As he circles around Jared's navel with the tip of his nose, Jensen embraces the hard cock of his beloved with one hand. Jared's abdominal muscles twitch with excitement. Jensen's nose wanders deeper, inhaling the beguiling scent of Omega. His hand continues to pump the warm shaft, and his lips kiss the soft crown, eagerly licking up the first drops of pre-come.

"Jensen!" Jared's hand claws into Jensen's short hair, pure willpower keeps Jared from pushing his hips forward and pressing his cock deeper into Jensen's warm mouth.

Jensen senses Jared's need, and lets Jared's twitching cock slowly slide over his tongue, deeper and deeper into his throat. Jared's almost animalistic moaning is music to Jensen's ears. He bobs his head up and down in a fast rhythm. His hand massages Jared's balls, squeezes them gently, and lets them roll over his palm. The tip of Jared's cock bumps into Jensen's throat, but it only stimulates him even more. Jared's butt cheeks become moist. Even though the slick doesn't flow as intensely as if Jared was in his heat, it's enough to make Jensen's Alpha instincts go wild. 

"Jensen, please." 

Jensen enjoys watching Jared's dick slide out of his mouth.

"Shh, I got you. Just let yourself go."

Jared licks his lips, eyes closed, enjoying the attention Jensen gives his body.

Jensen uses his middle and index fingers to gently caress over Jared's wet rim. His mouth again turns to Jared's cock and balls as he penetrates his omega. 

They both take their time. Jared pulls Jensen to him, covers him with kisses. Jensen tries not to lay full weight on Jared. Supports himself with one elbow while the other hand slides between Jared's legs again. Jared opens his legs wide, giving Jensen enough room. Three fingers deep into Jared, Jensen pauses. He moves his fingers just a little, prodding at the little nerve bundle that almost takes Jared's breath away. All the time Jensen looks at his Omega, enjoying the expressions he can conjure up on Jared's face. 

Jensen opens Jared, patiently expands him until Jared can hardly stand it anymore. He must feel his Alpha inside him, must feel that they belong to each other. More than once, he instinctively presents his neck to Jensen. 

"Want you," Jensen breathes against Jared's warm cheeks. "I want you so much."

One last time Jensen asks permission with his gaze, then he positions himself between Jared's long legs and slowly and steadily penetrates Jared with his cock.

Jensen trembles with tension. Jared's body nestles so tightly around his cock and yet takes it in completely. Never before has he felt such intensity, such connection. He supports himself with his arms next to Jared's head until he has completely and fully entered Jared. Beads of sweat form on Jared's forehead, he runs his hands along Jensen's tense and trembling arms.

Then, finally, Jared's beautiful hazel eyes open, filled with lust and desire. Jensen kisses the tip of Jared's nose and looks deep into his eyes. "I love you."

Jared's eyes get moist. "I love you, too."

Slowly, Jensen starts to move, and Jared bites his lower lip in excitement. Feels Jensen keep filling him. His slick makes every movement easy and enjoyable and soon they are moaning together over the pleasant shivers that permeate their bodies.

"Close, Jensen," whimpers Jared. Jensen grabs Jared's cock and massages him. Jared's breath becomes more and more irregular and excited. Red spots form all over his upper body. "Knot me," he squeezes out, "Knot me Alpha !" 

"Fuck," Jensen can't hold on anymore, he rubs Jared's cock faster and faster until white ropes of come shoot out of him, and Jensen feels his cock getting squeezed tighter and tighter around Jared's constricting muscles. Jensen lets his Alpha instincts run free, feels his orgasm forming, and his knot swelling. 

Jared's name escapes from his lips as he comes deep inside his Omega, marks him, makes him his. At the last second, he stops himself from biting Jared and claiming him. 

But they haven't talked about this step, and even though Jensen knows that Jared belongs to him, he must get this question answered first.

Exhausted, he lets himself fall next to Jared, carefully handling the connection that will tie them for some time. At first, they just lie there, enjoying each other's warmth, and feeling the magical connection while Jensen's knot is still pulsating inside Jared.

Jensen squeezes Jared tight. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asks.

Jensen kisses Jared's shoulder, "For following me, for giving me this chance, for ...loving me." Jensen looks up from Jared's shoulder and there is so much love in his moss green eyes.

Jared turns to him a little more, puts his hand on Jensen's cheek.

"How could I not love you?"

"I was an idiot."

"We both were, I should have trusted you, and not let my past experiences color my feelings for you." 

"Still," Jensen nibbles on Jared's finger, "I can never make it up to you."

Jared turns his head mischievously to one side.

"Oh, I think I have an idea." Jared smiles and waggles his eyebrows.

  
  
  
  


How did he let himself be talked into this? Jensen adjusts the scratchy, fake beard and grunts as he looks at himself in the mirror in his new room at the Sailor Inn. Then he lets his eyes wander to Jared, who is standing next to him. With Jared's puppy eyes, he could talk Jensen into doing almost anything for him. Jared had also lovingly reminded him that he still has to make up for something. This one was not fair, though.

As if it wasn't bad enough, Jared puts a red Santa hat on him now. 

"Considering what a Christmas pussycat you are, you make a pretty good Santa."

"If you think so," Jensen snorts and tightens his belt a little, because the stupid pillow - which is supposed to fake his stomach - slides down again.

Jared thought that Jensen was just the perfect Santa Claus, because most of the kids in Cape Cod didn't know him. He, on the other hand, thought he couldn't fool anyone because his "HoHoHo" just sounded pathetic. 

"You'll be fine," Jared assures. "All you have to do is wander around the plant nursery grounds, comment on the snowmen, and hand out gifts. By the way, it was very nice of Ackles's Toys to donate the gifts."

"Well, you've got to practice on your compliments," Jensen sulks, then grabs Jared's waist and pulls him towards him. "After all, I'm making a fool of myself here for you!"

Jared puts his arms around his neck and presses his lips against Jensen's. Readily, Jensen opens his mouth and their tongues slide together. 

"Well, how was that?" whispers Jared, after he has separated from Jensen again. 

"Not bad, for now." Jensen winks and Jared gives him a nudge. The truth is, he would never get enough of Jared. 

Jared glances at his cell phone." We should get going. The best way out of the house is through the back exit.

"As long as I don't have to drive up in the sleigh," Jensen grumbles and Jared rolls his eyes.

When they arrive at the plant nursery, it is already busy. No sooner has Jensen shouldered the bag of toys than he is surrounded by numerous children. 

Reluctantly, Jensen has to admit that he enjoys it. The laughter of the children as he distributes the toys lifts his spirits, but even more so perhaps it is Jared's infectious laugh. Jared's eyes are filled with joy, he wears a green Christmas elf cap with a golden bell at the tip and a green and white scarf. 

Jensen could just look at him for hours. 

"Uncle Jared!" sounds a familiar boy's voice behind them, and as the two turn around, Ray comes running towards them. 

"Hello, Sweetie ," Jared bends over to hug him. "Would you like to say hello to Santa Claus?"

Ray giggles. "That's not Santa Claus. That's Jensen!"

Quickly, Jared puts his index finger on his lips. "Shh, you don't want to spoil the other kids' fun. How do you even know that?"

Jensen kneels down next to Ray and gives him a high five. 

Ray shrugs. "I recognized his eyes. And his scent. After all, he's my friend!"

"Absolutely!" Jensen confirms.

"And he's your mate!" the kid adds.

Jensen looks at Jared over Ray's head. The tips of Jared's ears turn red. They look at each other, and feelings surge in Jensen with an intensity he's never experienced before. Instinctively, his gaze falls on the, still, bare neck of Jared and he can't help but look at Jared questioningly.

Jared's eyes get a golden shimmer.

"Right", Jared whispers to his nephew without losing Jensen's gaze. "he's my mate."

[](https://ibb.co/rc4SBkf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much Kamidiox for this amazing art!!!


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank all of you who have accompanied me here. Here it is, the final chapter. Enjoy reading it!

_One year later_

  
  


Jensen lets his gaze wander over the constantly growing crowd. It seems as if all the inhabitants of Westerson have gathered. For almost a year now, he has been a part of it and he was always amazed at how strong the cohesion was here. And he would never understand how he managed, with one of them, to enter into the covenant into infinity. 

Exactly this unique person approaches him from the side of the podium.

"Time to cut the ribbon," Jared announces.

Jim stands next to Jared. After running the business for over two decades, working so hard to reopen, he has more than earned this honor.

Josh and Noelle, his mate, stand behind them near the podium. They arrived two days ago for the grand reopening. Jared and Noelle hit it off right away and have been almost inseparable for the past two days. Jensen was grateful that the petite beta was obviously getting along with his mate so well. Jared was very nervous the last days before the reopening. He was different than usual and even though Jensen understood Jared's anxiety for the big event, Jensen still worried. Through the bond between them, Jensen sensed the changed vibration of his Omega, but he hoped that once the hustle and bustle was over, they would have more time for each other. 

Tenderly he puts his arm around the narrow waist of his mate. "Are you ready?"

Jared looks at him with a nervous smile. "I think so. Funny, I know everyone here pretty well. Still, I have a little stage fright."

Jensen gives him a kiss on the cheek. "You're gonna do great."

Jared bends over the microphone and clears his throat. "Thank you for coming in such great numbers," he begins. "We are very excited about the reopening of this branch of Ackles Toys. The name is still the same, but inside, a lot has changed. To all of you who have not yet read the article in the Westerson Eagle, or heard it elsewhere, I would like to say that it is now much more than just a toy store. The building has been expanded to include a youth club, a handicrafts area where courses are also offered, and a very fancy gallery. There are also different events depending on the season."

Jared pauses nervously for a moment and looks at Jensen, who gives him a supportive smile. Jared takes a deep breath. "I am especially proud that this project is a joint effort between myself and my mate, Mr. Jensen Ackles." Jared points to Jensen, whereupon he bows jokingly to the audience.

Working with Jared was a dream, they complemented each other at every step. Jensen's cool, thoughtful manner helped finance and create the business plan, but together with Jared's optimistic charm, they wrapped the investors around their little fingers. Since the business is the center of the city, it was obvious to offer additional attractions for the customers. And these would bring money into the city, which would benefit everyone. 

"And now we would like to welcome you to the newly designed Ackles Toys," Jared concludes to thunderous applause. Both step aside a little to clear the way for Jim, who cuts the red ribbon with oversized scissors. Two employees dressed as Christmas elves open the double doors to let people into the renovated store. 

Josh approaches the two and pats Jensen on the shoulder. "Well done, Jensen. You should be really proud of yourself."

"Thanks." It takes time, but slowly Josh and Jensen get to know each other better. Jared and Noelle join them in a whisper.

"I'm proud of you," praises Jensen, and hugs Jared again. James and Noelle say goodbye and also take a look at the business from the inside.

"I'm glad I'm done with it," confesses Jared, and hugs Jensen. "Then we can focus on the next big event."

"Which one is that? So many things happening right now?" Jensen teases him.

It took a whole eleven months, and one of the clearest full moons, until they finally had the time and peace to unite. Jensen wanted it to be perfect when he claimed Jared as his mate. Again and again something came up and even on this day, it almost didn't look like it would happen until Jared's Omega showed a dominance that Jensen can't forget to this day. As did his golden eyes, with which he gave Jensen permission to unite them forever with a bite. That very night, Jensen asked for Jared's hand in marriage. Even though the claiming binds them, Jensen wanted their bond to be sealed by marriage. 

  
  


Jared's reaction to Jensen’s teasing was a surprise. He seemed irritated and thought Jensen wasn’t joking. "Not funny Jen."

"Hey, what's wrong with you? I thought now, that the opening was such a success, you'd feel better."

Jared nervously chewed on his lower lip.

"It's just..."

Jensen is drawing Jared in more. "Hey, it was your wish that we look for a house here in the spring, and if this all goes too fast for you with the wedding, we'll drop it..."

"What, no!" Jared replies, shocked. Then he looks at Jensen. "It's just that maybe we should push back the wedding date a little."

Jensen senses disappointment building up inside him, but he doesn't show it. "Sure, if that's what you want." He mumbles.

Jared kisses Jensen on the corner of his mouth before whispering in his ear. "What I _want_ is to wear an absolutely gorgeous suit on our wedding day without worrying about it fitting properly."

Jensen looks at Jared for a few seconds. There's gotta be something he's missing. And Jared's shyest smile doesn't help here! Then he suddenly gets hot and cold at the same time. Is it... could it be...?

"Are you...?"

Jared's eyes sparkle.

"I am."

Jensen is speechless. Instinctively, he puts his hand on Jared's stomach to protect it. 

Tears in his eyes, he looks at Jared.

"I-I don't know what to say?" He feels like on top of the world.

He pulls Jared into his arms and kisses him passionately.

As they pull away, Jared looks at him, happy and in love.

"How about _Merry Christmas_?" 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks for reading, commenting and recommending. As promised, I have three more surprises for you.  
> Kamidiox was so kind and created two pictures for this story. You can find them in chapter 7 and in chapter 15, please take your time and have a look!
> 
> And last but not least. Even if this story comes to an end, it's only the beginning of a new one. So I am very happy to recommend the first chapter of my new story to you. You can find it here.
> 
> <https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676233/chapters/62337616>
> 
> I would be happy if you accompany me on this way as well.


End file.
